Black Phoenix
by RedHal
Summary: After the death of his godfather, Harry has a strange dream and goes for a walk.  As he's walking, he comes across an animal he knows.
1. James Potter

A/N: This is another Harry's-parent(s)-come-back-from-the-dead story. This one, however, differs from those that I'VE read personally. In all the others, Harry is usually the last to discover it. This time, he's the first. This has absolutely NOTHING to do with the Potion Mistake Series except some details and characters.

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: James Potter**

It was the summer of 1996. Harry Potter was taking a short walk in a park near Privet Drive while keeping an eye out for Death Eaters. His cloak was tucked away under his shirt to hide it. He had a dream the night before about his grandparents. Harry's grandfather told Harry to bring the cloak along today. It had been a nice change from the Department of Mysteries Dreams.

A young woman about Bill Weasley's age was also walking in the park. Her black hair glistened in the sun. She gave a semi-cheerful wave to the wizard. Harry waved back. He knew it was Tonks, his late godfather's second cousin.

Harry's eyes then turned to the wooded area. Something caught his eye. Curious, he walked toward it. When he got there, he was shocked to see, of all animals, a large stag.

"Hello." Harry said to the magnificent creature.

The stag stopped walking and looked at Harry. That was when he noticed two things about the animal that caused his insides to contract. One: the stag did not run. Two:

It looked EXACTLY like his patronus.

"Oh my…" Harry said to himself hyperventilating. "There is no bloody way."

The stag walked over to him in a curious manner. Almost as if it was in a dream.

When the animal was close enough, Harry reached out and touched the large animal. He noticed some scars on it like it had been in a few tussles.

"Are you…Prongs?" He asked the stag.

Harry didn't know if it was just him, or if the stag actually looked shocked as if the young wizard had discovered its secret.

"Can you…transform?" He asked. "Please."

POP

Harry's world went dark after seeing what seemed to be an older version of himself.

0000

When Harry woke up a few minutes later, the same person who caused him to faint was looking at him in a curious manner while propping his head.

"Glad to know I still have it." The man said trying to put some humor in the situation. He had revived Harry wandlessly.

Harry sat up quickly while having trouble breathing.

"H…How?" Harry asked. "I swear… if animagi abilities can't be duplicated, I'd…I'd hex you right now."

"How?" the man asked. "You are OBVIOUSLY underage. And how did you know I'm an animagus? The only people who do are dead. And why do you look like me?"

"My Defense Professor from third year told me that you were a stag animagus." Harry told the man.

"And he would know that how?"

"His name is Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin?" the man asked in shock. "He's still alive?"

"Yeah."

"And TEACHING?!"

"He retired after a year." Harry informed him.

"If you know Remus, then you must know Sirius Black."

"Yes."

"Please tell me he's…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said. "It's a LONG story."

Sirius had died just two weeks ago.

"By the way," the man said. "I'm James Potter. Son of Charles and Elizabeth Potter, Husband to Lily Evans Potter, and father of…."

James trailed off as he thought of his son whom he thought was dead.

"Harry Potter?" Harry suggested.

James nodded sadly.

"He never had a chance." James sighed.

"Huh?" Harry asked. Then it hit him.

His own father didn't realize who he was.

James thought Harry was dead.

Harry then started to have an argument with himself

(_Harry's heart_)

**(Harry's brain**) 

_Tell him_

**Excuse me?**

_He's your father._

**He'll hex me.**

_Why would he hex you?_

**Because I'm claiming to be his son.**

_You ARE his son_.

**And how am I supposed to prove it?**

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by James' stomach.

"Sorry." James said. "I haven't eaten in ages."

"I have an idea." Harry said pulling out the cloak.

"Where did you get this?" James asked.

"Professor Dumbledore gave it to me my first Christmas at Hogwarts." Harry explained hoping James would eventually get the hint. "C'mon. You can stay at my place." 

"Won't your parents object?"

"They're not my parents." Harry explained. "I live with my aunt and uncle because my parents were killed."

"I'm sorry. "James said.

"Of course, they MIGHT not be dead." Harry hinted. "Who knows if they were really killed by the killing curse?"

"They were killed by Death Eaters?" James asked.

"Voldemort himself." Harry corrected.

James stopped in his tracks. The boy who was made an orphan by Voldemort wasn't afraid to speak his name. It reminded him a little bit of his own past.

"C'mon." Harry said.

TBC


	2. James' Discovery

**Chapter 2: James' Discovery**

In Harry's room a few minutes later,

"Stay here." Harry instructed. "Feel free to look around, but don't make any noise. I'll be back in about 30 minutes at most."

"Okay…what was your name again?"

"I never told you." Harry said with a laugh. "But it's Harry."

Harry left a stunned James.

"Harry's a common name." James told himself. "There is NO way my Harry could have survived the attack. Not when I saw Lily's grave next to mine with the same death date."

But then again, he HADN'T seen his son's grave.

Then AGAIN, this kid was too old to be his son.

Not knowing what else to do, James looked around the small room. There was barely enough room for a teenager. The desk looked worse than a table at the Shrieking Shack when James went to explore it his first year after the full moon.

James looked at the pile of books on the desk. He saw Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages, the Monster Book of Monsters, Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare, and a blank one.

James picked up the blank one that was on top and flipped through it. He was shocked to see pictures of himself and his family in it. His insides were starting to contract.

He looked back at the desk and nearly dropped the photo album when he saw who owned the Fantastic Beasts book:

_Property of: Harry Potter_

James sat the album down and the pages flipped to the picture of himself holding a baby Harry with Lily helping Harry wave at the camera. He didn't pay much attention. He was looking at the other book, hands shaking.

He opened up the book and saw notes scribbled in the margins. On the title page seemed to be an argument between someone named Ron and someone else named Hermione over sharing the book and buying dungbombs. On the flip side of the next page was a hangman game, a tick-tack-toe game, and someone writing how Harry loves Moaning Myrtle. _Moaning Myrtle_ had been crossed out.

"I can explain," Harry's voice came from the doorway.

James turned around to see Harry watching him setting a plate of food down on the dresser.

"Please do." James said with a tiny hint of a threat.

"It was Halloween of 1981." Harry began. "Voldemort attacked us. We were under the Fidelius Charm, so only Peter Pettigrew knew where we were. He gave our position to Voldemort. You told Mum to take me an run. Voldemort killed you. Then he went after Mum and me. There hadn't been enough time. He told Mum to move aside. She could have been spared, but she would rather die than to see me killed. He killed her. Then he turned his wand to me. Because of Mum's sacrifice, I was spared with nothing but this scar and some abilities."

He lifted his bangs to reveal his famed lightning-bolt shaped scar.

"The curse rebounded off me and hit Voldemort." He continued. "Leaving him nothing but a bodiless spirit. Sirius appeared after the attack and tried to take me, but Hagrid showed up on Dumbledore's orders. Sirius gave Hagrid me and the motorcycle while he went after Pettigrew. Hagrid took me to Dumbledore who placed me on Aunt Petunia's doorstep because Aunt Petunia's blood relationship with Mum keeps me safe from Voldemort who came back last month."

Suddenly, everything made sense for James. There was too much proof. This kid WAS…IS his son.

"Harry?" James asked with tears forming in his eyes.

Harry nodded.

The father pulled his son into an embrace for the first time in almost fifteen years.

"Oh Harry." James said as he laid a hand on Harry's head that was on his shoulder.

"Dad!" Harry cried as he returned the hug. "I missed you so much."

"It's okay." James told his son as he stroked Harry's head. "Everything will be just fine. I'm sorry."

"It. okay. Um. How are we going to explain this?" Harry asked a few minutes later while pulling out of the hug, but not taking his hands off of James' shoulders.

"You can't keep a Potter down over….how long has it been?"

"Almost 15 years." Harry confirmed.

"Fif…teen?" James asked. "Wow. I missed a lot of Christmas' and Birthdays."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said hugging his father again. "This makes up for everything."

"I can just see Moony's face." James laughed.

"Me too." Harry said. "I can tell you right now what Hermione would do."

"What?"

"She'd run to the library."

James laughed before asking, "Who's Hermione?"

"One of my best friends." Harry explained. "From what I've heard, she's like the "Remus" in my group."

"And Ron is your "Padfoot"?" James asked looking at the Fantastic Beasts book.

"Right. Right now though, we have a bigger problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't think Aunt Petunia will find it funny I'm harboring a dead man in my room." Harry told him.

James thought about it with a laugh.

"I have it." James said snapping his fingers. "Get your things."

As Harry packed his trunk, James went over to the window.

"Okay. Plan B." James said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The original plan was to sneak out the window and make a break for it. But, Dumbledore has the place guarded with Order Members."

"Again?" Harry sighed as he went towards the window.

He was stopped when James held out a hand towards him.

"Try to stay away from the window. I don't think Moody will be fooled if he sees two Potters." James told him. "We'll have to use a portkey."

"How? Magic can be detected. I've already gotten in trouble for using magic outside of school. I was nearly EXPELLED last year."

"Don't you worry about that." James said touching the wall and muttering something. A small flash appeared from his hand and faded into the wall.

"There." James said. "NOW you will be able to use magic."

"Huh?"

"I put up a silent ward to where magic can NOT be detected. There's a similar one where you can't tell if UNDERAGE magic is performed."

"Cool." Harry said as James walked over to his trunk and used a shrinking spell on it. Harry watched for the owls from the Ministry. When nothing appeared, he was fully impressed.

"C'mon." James said taking one of Harry's old shoes and pocketing the trunk. "Portus."

The shoe glowed and faded.

"Harry. Touch the shoe. Now."

Harry placed a hand on the shoe and felt the familiar tug.

Petunia Dursley opened the door to inform Harry that Marge was going to come over the next day, only to see her nephew and a man that looked like her brother-in-law disappear. As she screamed, Mad-Eye Moody came rushing into the house much to Vernon's disapproval.

"The boy….just…disappeared!" Petunia told him. "And a man who looked JUST like him went with him."

"Expecto Patronus!" Moody conjured. A panther appeared.

"Potter's been kidnapped." He told the panther.

TBC


	3. Potter Manor

**Chapter 3: Potter Manor**

Harry landed hard on marble floor. He looked up to see a large ceiling with a crystal and diamond chandelier.

"This, Harry," James explained. "Is where I grew up."

"NO BLOODY WAY!"

WAY

Way

way

His voice echoed through the halls.

"Well, that should save me the trouble of waking up Trix." James said with a grin.

"Trix?"

"MASTER JAMES! YOUS IS HOME! AND ALIVE!"

Harry turned to see a house-elf that looked like Winky appear.

"Hello Trixy." James said to the house-elf that was squeezing him tightly.

"Trixy is so happy!" the house-elf said releasing her master and jumping for joy. "First Mistress Lily comes home, and now Master James."

"Don't forget Har…Lily's alive?"

"Little Master Harry?" Trixy asked noticing Harry. "Yous is grown up."

"Thanks?"

"Yous is looking just like Master James when Master James was Little Master Harry's age."

"We have a house-elf?" Harry asked his father who was still shocked over hearing about Lily's revival.

"We have four." James corrected snapping out of it.

"Please tell me we pay them and/or give them sick leave." Harry said.

"Trixy will not accept pay." Trixy said. "And Master James has to order house-elves to take vacations."

"We have a Gringotts account set up for them." James whispered. "Just in case."

"Whew." Harry breathed. "Hermione would have my head if we didn't."

"Trixy?" a female voice asked. "Who's here?"

The two Potter men looked to see a redheaded woman with brilliant green eyes coming down the stairs.

"Mum?" Harry asked quietly enough to not be heard.

"Lily?" James asked.

"James?" she asked not noticing Harry. "JAMES!"

The husband and wife ran to each other and embraced kissing each other passionately.

Harry had no clue of what to do. So, he did the only logical thing he could think of.

"So, how long have you been working for the Potters?" he asked the house-elf standing next to him.

"Trixy's family has been working for the Potters since Hogwarts was founded." Trixy told him.

Silence.

"Do you know Dobby?"

"Oh yes Little Master Harry." Trixy said with a small blush. "Trixy met Dobby when Master Charles had a Ministry party here. Dobby's master brought him along to help Trixy with the Potter because Minister Fudge asked him to."

"Dobby works at Hogwarts now." Harry told her.

"Really?" Trixy asked with a bright smile.

"He's even being paid." Harry informed the elf

"Trixy is not surprised sir." She said. "Dobby is different. And, forgive Trixy Sir, but Trixy likes that."

"You LIKE Dobby. Don't you?"

Trixy blushed

"It's okay." Harry said. "He saved my life a few times."

"Is not Dobby a noble house-elf?" she asked him excitedly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed as he thought of how Dobby had charmed a bludger to chase after him.

Harry and Trixy looked back up at the kissing couple.

"I'd hate to interrupt them." Harry said.

So, he decided to look around.

00000

Harry walked through the parlor into a maroon study with a picture of a golden-haired wizard hanging over the fireplace. Harry looked closer at the picture and saw that the man was wielding a sword that looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit him:

This was Godric Gryffindor.

Harry's eyes turned away from the painting and landed on the door at the other end of the room. He walked over and entered the room.

"I'm in Hermione's version of Heaven." He said as he looked at the LARGE library.

(A/N: It's the same library as in the Potion Mistake Series)

"Trixy sees Little Master Harry had found the library." The house-elf said appearing next to him.

"How many books are here?" he asked.

"Last Trixy counted sir," she said. "1348572 books."

"Hermione would LOVE this place." He said.

Harry went over to one of the shelves and looked over some of the books.

The Journal of Robert Potter: Quidditch Champion, The Four Founders of Hogwarts and Their Histories, Secrets About Hogwarts.

"I wonder." Harry said to himself as he started to climb the ladder.

0000

A few minutes later,

"Oh James." Lily sighed still holding on to him as if he'd disappear if she released him. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought so too." He told her. "When I woke up in the grave and escaped, I saw our tombstones."

"I tried to get out of the house. Honestly, I did. But I was so dist…."

"Say no more." He said putting a finger on her lips.

"I couldn't save him." She sobbed in his arms. "I couldn't save the baby."

"Actually." James said turning to the spot where he left Harry. When Harry wasn't there, James looked around in a panic.

"James?" Lily asked.

"He's probably exploring." James said going into the parlor.

Lily, extremely confused, followed him into the parlor.

James looked around then went into the study.

"WHAT are you looking for?" she asked.

"You'll see." James said with a Marauder grin as he looked around. He grabbed a pair of binoculars before entering the library.

"James!" she exclaimed "What is going on?"

Lily looked at her husband looking through the binoculars with a grin.

"Found him." He said.

0000

About five minutes after he went up, Harry found himself at the top of the ladder and the house. He looked at the top most books thinking that they'd be the most interesting. Sure enough:

How to Become an Animagus in One Month, Moste Potente Potions, Ultimus Validus Potio et Carmen, and other books that he had seen in the Restricted Section.

"Direct access to Restricted books." Harry said to himself. "Hermione will be SO jealous!"

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" he heard James call. "AND COME MEET YOUR MOTHER!"

Harry grabbed three of the books and started to climb down.

0000

When he got down to the third level, he found a secret door. He sat the books behind it before descending the rest of the way.

"There you are." James fake scolded as Lily starred at Harry in shock. James was holding a megaphone he had conjured.

"Did you really expect me to watch you and Mum have a make-out secession?" Harry teased.

"You little scamp." James said ruffling his son's hair. "Have you been around Sirius?"

"Just a few times." Harry admitted sadly.

"Harry?" Lily asked quietly as James threw Harry a confused look about the tone of Harry's voice.

Harry nodded.

The next thing he knew, Harry was being squeezed as red hair got in his face.

"Oh my baby." Lily sobbed. "You're so grown up! I can't believe you're alive!"

"It's because of you." Harry said managing to get his arms around his mother to return the hug.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do, young man." Lily told him releasing him from the hug, but still holding onto his shoulders.

"How about dinner first?" James asked. "I had forgotten about that when I realized which Harry he was."

0000

Meanwhile at the House of Black (Dumbledore had already gotten Harry's permission days ago since the house now belonged to Harry),

"Should we tell the kids?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Guys." Remus said entering the room. "We have a problem."

"Tell me about it." Moody said sarcastically.

"I just came from the graveyard. James and Lily's graves are destroyed and the bodies are gone." Remus said.

"What?" Molly whispered in horror.

"Mad-Eye? WHO did Petunia say took Harry?" Arthur asked.

"WHAT?!" the Marauder exclaimed. "Harry's been kidnapped?!"

"She just said it was someone who looked like Harry." Moody told them. "For all we know, Harry Potter from the future took our Harry for safe keeping or something. Tonks! You saw Potter earlier."

The witch from the park nodded.

"Was he acting peculiar?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Just paranoid." She said. "Then he saw an animal in the woods and went to go check it out. He was fingering his pocket, so he had his wand with him. It also looked as if he had his cloak."

"Did you see the animal?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Yes." She said. "It was a stag."

"A stag?" a pale Remus repeated.

"Yes." She confirmed. "But I've been in that area before and had seen lots of them. And he went back to the Dursley's unharmed."

Dumbledore said as he entered followed by two cloaked figures. "I believed there had been a delay with a side-effect of Priori Incantatem."

"Why do you say that?" Molly asked.

"If you will." Dumbledore told the visitors.

The two cloaked figures lifted their hoods.

"Hello Professor Moody. Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?" one of them, a young wizard of 19 years, asked.

"Professor Moody?" the other one, a witch about Remus' age, asked the ex-auror.

"It was almost two years ago and I didn't get around to teaching, Jorkins." Moody told Bertha Jorkins.

"I'm with the Order." Remus told Cedric Diggory.

"Anything exciting?" Cedric asked.

"Only that Potter's disappeared." Moody told the younger boy.

"Harry's missing?" Cedric asked.

"You two haven't seen James or Lily Potter have you?" Remus asked.

They shook their heads.

TBC


	4. The Maraudettes

**Chapter 4: The Maraudettes**

"And that's the story of my life." Harry finished.

Harry, James, and Lily had finished dinner and were now in the parlor talking. Harry had just finished his life story to see James and Lily with their mouths hanging wide open.

"I leave for fifteen year," James finally said. "And the entire world goes into chaos."

"James." Lily said. "Voldemort would have still returned even if you had survived."

"Not that." James said. "Minnie broke the First-Year-No-Brooms Rule. And whoever heard of someone catching the snitch and the other team wins? And Snape SAVED YOUR LIFE? And I'm going to have a word with the Minister one of these days. Removing a Potter from Quidditch. OUTRAGEOUS!"

Lily whacked him upside the head after his comments (most being about Quidditch).

Harry snickered at his parents.

"Get used to it, Love." Lily told him. "Because THIS is normal for us."

"It's even better with the gangs." James said. "Of course, we can leave Pettigrew out."

"That gives me an idea." Lily said. "James dear? Can you please locate Spica and Melissa?"

"Yes Milady." James said with a bow as went to the fireplace.

"Dev Room!" he yelled after grabbing a handful of red powder. He disappeared in red flames.

"Uh?" was all Harry can say.

"This house has it's own floo network." She explained.

"You know, he's taking Sirius' death a little light." Harry observed looking at the fireplace.

"He's just staying strong for your sake." Lily told him. "You watch. Tonight, he'll cry himself to sleep."

A few seconds later, James appeared.

"Both are in an apartment in Boston." James told his wife. "342 B Adams Rd." (Made up address)

"Thank you." She said. "If you will take down the wards for five minutes."

James touched the wall and a white flash appeared. Lily apparated out.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

0000

In Boston (One in the morning),

Lily apparated into a room where a woman with blond hair was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh Remus. Yes." The woman murmured in her sleep. "I will marry you."

"Then get your rear end out of bed." Lily said as she threw the covers off the woman in the silk red sleeveless nightgown.

"Lily?" the woman asked as she woke up. "Aren't you dead?"

"Yeah." Lily said sarcastically throwing the woman a night robe. "I'm a ghost telling you to get back to England."

"But we don't have any money." The woman yawned.

"It's called apparation. You're a witch. Remember?" Lily sighed going into the next room to wake the brown haired woman up.

"I saw Sirius kissing Alice!" Lily said in a tattle-tale like way

"WHAT?!" the woman sat up in bed.

"That never gets old." Lily laughed

"Lily?" the brown haired woman in the silk yellow sleeveless nightgown asked. "Dumbledore wrote to us 14 years ago saying that you were dead."

"Long story." Lily said throwing her other friend a night robe. "Short version: I'm back."

The blond was in the living room yawning when Lily walked out with the brown haired woman.

"Okay. What's going on?" the blond asked.

Lily grabbed an ear of each friend and apparated back to England

0000

James was explaining to Harry some of the perks of being a Potter when Lily appeared with the other two women.

"OW!" the brown haired woman yelled.

James quickly put the wards back up.

"Hello ladies." James greeted.

"Harry." Lily said. "This woman," she pushed Spica forward as she let go of Spica's ear, "is your godmother, Spica Jenkins."

"And this woman," she continued doing the same thing to the other woman. "Is my other best friend, Melissa Oxford."

"Dang." Melissa said looking at Harry then at James as she rubbed her sore ear. "They're practically carbon copies of each other."

"Thanks?" Harry said.

"Would someone PLEASE explain what's going on?" Spica asked

"Long story." Harry told her.

"Hey, Jenkins?" James asked Spica. "What's with the ring?"

Spica had a diamond ring on her left finger.

"You didn't…" James continued looking at her in horror.

"This HAPPENS to be an engagement ring." She admitted. "NOT a wedding ring."

"How long have you been engaged?" Lily asked.

"16 years." Spica told them.

"Who is it?" James asked almost dangerously.

"The same guy I had been dating since sixth year." Spica said.

"Oh. Okay." The Potters said relaxing.

"HE DIDN'T TELL ME?!" James yelled as he realized something.

"Who is it?" a clueless Harry asked.

"That escaped convict from Azkaban we all knew and loved." Lily said sadly.

"WHAT!?" Spica yelled as she discovered the fate of her fiancé. "THEY SENT SIRIUS TO AZKABAN?! Take down these wards, Potter! I'm going to give Fudge and Crouch a piece of my mind!"

"One," James said. "Crouch is dead and Fudge is no longer Minister. Two: Sirius is not in Azkaban anymore. Three: do you REALLY want to go to the Ministry in your nightdress and robe?"

"Dear." Lily said. "This is the girl who chased Sirius in a towel around the school when he turned her hair hot pink in fifth year."

The adults laughed at the memory.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Where is he if he's not in Azkaban?" Spica asked.

"What part of "escaped" don't you understand?" Lily asked.

"Where is he now?" She asked again.

"Sirius is dead." Harry added sadly.

Silence.

"What?" Spica gasped.

TBC


	5. Looking For Harry

**Chapter 5: Looking For Harry**

A few weeks later,

"WHAT?!" Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley yelled at the entire Order. They had just been told of what happened to Harry.

Remus tried to calm his friend's son's friends down. "We were hoping you three could throw out some suggestions as to where he might be."

"Fawkes has already tried the time-stream." Dumbledore told them. "No sign."

"Hogwarts?" Hermione suggested. "Or Diagon Alley?"

"The Forbidden Forest?" Ron tried.

"Hogsemeade itself?" Ginny recommended.

"The cave outside of Hogsmeade?" Remus threw out as he also thought of places. "Or the Shrieking Shack? That's where he met Sirius."

"We've already tried Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley." Molly said.

"I'll have Firenze and Hagrid look through the forest." Dumbledore said. "And I'll check the cave. Remus. Check the Shrieking Shack."

"Yes Sir." Remus said before turning to the kids. "Don't worry kids. We'll find him."

0000

At the Shrieking Shack,

"Harry?" Remus asked as he opened the door to the old hideout. "Are you in here?"

Silence.

Remus went up to the bedroom where Harry met Sirius. As he walked up the steps, he remembered the night he told Harry the truth. The night he found out about Sirius' innocence. By the time he got up to the room, he was almost certain Harry was there. It was so obvious Harry was missing Sirius.

He opened the bedroom door.

Nothing.

Not even a scent.

Remus closed the door and went back outside. When he got to the porch, he looked up at the sky.

"Harry. Where are you?"

He looked in the direction where the star, Sirius, was located at that very moment. Hidden from view by the light of the sun.

"Sirius. If you're listening, can you help?" Remus whispered.

Almost as if Sirius heard him, Remus started to remember what had happened down in the Department of Mysteries. That's when he suddenly realized something.

Harry could have gone after Bellatrix. Or even gone back to the Department of Mysteries. Goodness knows HE has thought about going in after Sirius a few times, but knew better.

But Harry was another story.

Remus ran back down to the village out of Hogwarts territory and apparated to London.

0000

"Anything?" Tonks asked when she saw Remus at the Ministry.

He ran right past her into the Department of Mysteries.

"REMUS!" Kingsley yelled when he saw his classmate run into that ill-fated department.

"Harry." Remus said to himself. "Either don't be in here, or don't let me be too late. I can't afford to loose you too."

Remus ran into the room Sirius had died in and found nothing. Either he had thought wrong, or had been too late. He walked over to the veil. After what had happened last month, he knew he would hear the voices.

"Harry?" He asked. "Please don't let me hear your voice."

Suddenly, a bright light emitted from behind the veil. Remus took a few steps back and shielded his eyes. He felt a strong wind rush past him and something heavy knocked him over.

"Omph!" Remus and the heavy object said.

The light died.

"Finally!" the thing who landed on Remus sighed. "I thought I'd NEVER get out of there…. Did they carpet the area?" the person asked.

The light had temporarily blinded both of them.

"No." Remus said rubbing his eyes trying to refocus them. "You landed on me."

"Moony?" the person asked.

Remus recognized the voice now. But…It couldn't be.

"Sirius?" Remus asked as his eyes came back into focus. "Get off of me."

Sirius obeyed and starred at Remus as the werewolf sat up.

"Is it really you?" both men asked.

POP

A dog was where Sirius had been.

POP

They gave each other brotherly hugs.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked. "Surely it hadn't been a few minutes."

"No." Remus said. "It's been a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Sirius asked. "I was thinking more along the lines of days."

"No. A little over a month actually."

"Harry?" Sirius asked in a panicky tone as he grabbed Remus' shoulders. "Where is he? **Please** tell me he didn't go after Bella."

"Actually, he did." Remus said.

Panic was written all over Sirius' face.

"But Dumbledore and Voldemort managed to distract him." Remus added.

"So Voldemort's in the open?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Remus told him. "AND your name just so happened to have been cleared while you were…indisposed."

"Figures." Sirius sighed. "How's Harry coping? I can just see his face when he sees me."

"I don't know." Remus admitted. "Petunia saw him being kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

"By himself."

"Huh? How can Harry kidnap himself?"

"I have no clue."

"Have you checked Potter Manor?" Sirius asked.

"No. Harry hadn't been told."

"Maybe Trixy went to tell Harry."

"But, Voldemort can get through the wards."

"Not if he doesn't know to go there."

"Let's go check it out." Remus said. "It's good to have you back, mate."

"Good to be back."

TBC


	6. Reunion

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Melissa and Lily were trying to comfort a crying Spica in her room, while James was doing his own private mourning under the pretense of reminiscing. Harry was in the library looking at the three books restricted that were actually mentioned.

Harry was reading through the Animagus book thinking about how he could trick Hermione into doing something illegal. But then again, it had been HER idea to start the D.A. He began to think if he should start it back up again.

Suddenly, he heard the door from the study crack open. He quickly hid the Animagus book under his invisibility cloak and picked up The Secrets of Hogwarts. He heard two people walking around the library.

"Just as I remember it." Remus' voice came.

"Moony? Why the bloody hell would MY godson be in a LIBRARY?!" another voice came.

"In case you've forgotten, Padfoot," Remus said to his companion. "Harry is also LILY'S son as well. You remember Lily. The Hermione Granger of our day."

"Do NOT tell me that without my guidance, Harry had begun to take after Lily."

"And you intend to break him of that?"

"Of course. Harry needs someone wise and responsible to raise him."

"So what are YOU doing here?"

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. The other voice sounded like Sirius. Remus had even called him "Padfoot." But, Remus had been the first to tell Harry that Sirius was dead and that he wasn't coming back.

Of course, people had told him that his parents wouldn't return either.

POP

Harry snapped back into attention when he heard the familiar pop of an animagus. Suddenly, the excited bark of a dog sounded through the library as Padfoot caught the familiar scent of his godson. Instead of running to his godfather, Harry decided to really surprise Sirius, if it WAS him, and continue reading as if he hadn't been listening.

Besides, Harry thought it would be better if he was sitting** if** it was Padfoot.

The dog rounded the corner to see Harry sitting in a lounge chair reading. The dog barked again causing Harry to look up and drop the book. He knew that dog anywhere. He hadn't been hearing things. He wasn't dreaming.

Sirius was back.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered.

The dog ran to the teen and jumped on his lap and started licking Harry's face. Remus came around the corner of the shelf to see the reunion of godfather and godson.

"Thank Merlin." Remus sighed when he saw Harry.

"Padfoot!" Harry gasped as Sirius continued licking him. "Stop it!"

The dog got off of Harry.

POP

Harry wiped his face and saw his godfather looking very relieved to see him.

"Harry." Sirius sighed as he embraced his godson. "Thank Merlin we found you. When Moony told me you were kidnapped…"

"Kidnapped?" Harry asked looking between the two Marauders. "I thought "kidnapped" was when a child was taken from his or her home against his or her will. I went willingly. Not to mention I'm NOT a child."

"Of course you're not a kid and went willingly." Sirius said. "ANY place is better than the Dursley's. Except Grimmauld."

"How did you know to find me here?" Harry asked.

"Harry." Remus said kneeling down to Harry's level and taking Harry by the shoulder. "When Sirius was pushed out of the veil, on top of me I might add, and I told him, he suggested…how the bloody hell did you find out about Potter Manor?"

"Dad told me. Well, he brought me here first before telling me. Then we found out that Mum beat us here. While they were…having their reunion, I explored a little."

"Dad? Mum?" Sirius asked feeling Harry's forehead. "Harry. Your parents are dead."

"So are you." Harry argued.

"Could they be alive?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Well, considering who Dumbledore brought back to Head Quarters with him, and the fact that you were right about Harry being…in…Potter…Manor." Remus said before trailing off. "That did NOT sound right."

"What didn't sound right?" Sirius asked.

"The fact that you were right." Remus joked.

"I have been right before." Sirius argued.

"Name ONE time." Remus challenged as Harry started laughing quietly.

These two were JUST as bad as his parents.

"I was right about…no wait…there was the time…no…how about…I was wrong then too…Peter was alive."

"But you had thought before he was dead." Remus said.

"You just don't want to be wrong, **Professor**." Sirius teased.

"Well neither do you."

While those two were bickering, Harry snuck up to the second landing and left the library through the door to the hallway. He ran to his bedroom where he found his father.

James was looking at an old picture.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed excitedly

James quickly looked up and brought his head back down when he saw his son. He then brought his hand to his eyes and wiped them.

"Dad?" Harry repeated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." James said. His voice sounded broken. Like he had been crying.

Harry could tell that Lily had been right. James was trying to stay strong for Harry, but was really broken up about Sirius.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry asked. "When I told you about what had happened, it really helped me."

James sighed as he debated with himself. Harry knew EXACTLY what his father was going through. He had gone through the same thing. If James talked, then that might bring out the emotion and show weakness. On the other hand, he knew that if he didn't talk, the emotions would build up and it would be seventh year all over again. (Lily had informed Harry of what had happened when his grandparents died. See prequel, coming soon (so soon, it's already written))

"Close the door." James told his son.

Harry looked out into the hallway to find that the others were probably STILL bickering about Sirius' ability to be right. He obeyed his father and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"This was taken the day we formed the Marauders." James informed Harry as he handed him the picture. "Frank Longbottom took it."

Harry looked and saw four eleven year old boys waving at him. One looked a little sickly. Harry knew immediately that he was Remus. There was also a small, plump boy that Harry recognized as Peter. Harry was amazed to see how young and healthy Sirius looked in the picture. The teen nearly had a heart attack when he saw his father in the picture.

Save for the scar, eyes, and minor details, he was starring at himself at that age.

"Wow." Harry whispered. "I DO look like you."

"More than you realize." James said putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Back in those days, Peter was a good guy, we didn't know Moony was a werewolf, I wasn't crushing on your mother, and all we had to worry about was being caught by McGonagall and/or Filch. If you had told me what would have happened in the future, I would have laughed."

"No wonder." Harry said. "You four look really happy."

"We were." James told him. "Which is what hurts a little."

Harry looked at his father.

"I know you mother told you about the depression I went in after my parents were killed." James told Harry.

"You not going to go through that again are you?" Harry asked.

"No." James said. "Because then, Sirius had moved out and on, your mother still refused to date me, I was the only Marauder without a girlfriend, and I was alone in the world. Or so it seemed. This time, I** know **I have your mother's love, and…I have you."

"I'm glad your back Dad." Harry said putting his arm around James and giving him a one-armed hug.

James looked down at the picture to see Sirius give a peace sign behind Peter's head to make it look like he had bunny ears.

"Was Sirius ALWAYS like that?" Harry asked seeing the action.

"No." James said. "At least, not in public. He could be really, pardon the pun, serious in private. We used to tease him in private about Sirius being serious. In public, I remember one time, your mother told Sirius to be serious. He said that he was. Once, Spica asked him if he was serious about something he was joking about. He told her that's what it says on his birth certificate. She poured pumpkin juice over his head after that. That got old after a while though."

"I bet." Harry said with a laugh before deciding to drop the bomb. "Dad. Moony's here."

Or at least, half the bomb.

"He is?" James asked looking at the door. "How did he know to look for us here?"

"I guess the Order is desperate in their search for me." Harry said.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"There you are!" Sirius told Harry (but looking at James). "Why the bloody hell did you leave us like that? Do you WANT to give me a heart attack? You came pretty darn close when Moony told me you went after Bellatrix. Not to mention when I heard that you went to the Department of Mysteries last month, and when I found that you had been "kidnapped"…."

"Lift up your bangs." Remus instructed as he entered and saw the two Potters.

"Moony. I **don't** need to see that scar again. It was bad enough the first time…." Sirius told the werewolf as he turned to look Remus in the eyes.

Harry did to reveal the scar while Sirius continued to ramble. He turned to see his father still in shock over being yelled at for something he didn't do by his dead best friend. So, Harry used his other hand to lift up James' bangs to reveal just skin.

Remus gasped in shock when he realized that he was looking at the father and son duo he had seen 15 years before. This time, Harry was no longer a baby. He then smirked as he realized that Sirius had been scolding the wrong Potter.

"Sirius." Remus interrupted his friend's rants about that Halloween night when he lost custody of Harry.

"What Moony?" Sirius asked. "Can't you see I'm ranting and raving here?"

"Yes." Remus said as walked up to Sirius and moved him in front of the real Harry. "But, if you want to scold, scold the right person please. You go on and tell Harry how you almost had a heart attack when you saw him gone from the chair, and I'LL have a reunion with James."

"Who was I scolding before?"

"Considering the fact that you were scolding a Harry-look-alike, and I JUST said "James"…"

Sirius still looked clueless.

"At this is the guy who got seven OWLs and NEWTs." Remus told Harry.

James snapped out of his shock and smirked at his best friend. Harry could see the tears of joy well up in James' eyes.

"You idiot." James said.

Sirius looked at James. His eyes went wide as he looked back and forth between James and Harry.

"How the bloody hell…" Sirius started to asked.

James stood up from the bed.

POP

A stag was standing in James' place.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked.

POP

James had transformed back.

"Padfoot?" James asked.

POP

A dog was in Sirius' place.

POP

Sirius was human again.

The two embraced as Harry and Remus watched.

"What happened?" James asked as they released each other. "Harry told me you were dead."

"And Remus and Dumbledore told ME." Harry added in his defense.

"Well," Sirius said thinking of the best way to tell. "To put things plainly, I was causing such a…ruckus behind the veil, they…kicked me out. Said that the living can deal with me. Basically the people behind the veil are people who were killed before it was their time. When that day comes, they go on. Since I had so much left to do, and knew it, I gave them reason to push me out of the veil."

Silence

"I am SO sorry." Sirius whispered looking at the floor.

"For what?" James asked confused.

"I was the one who suggested Wormtail. Remember?"

"You didn't know." Remus said. "None of us did."

Sirius wasn't paying any attention. All he was focused on was getting his friend's forgiveness.

"James." Sirius said. "I need to know. Do you blame me even a little?"

"No Padfoot." James said taking his friend by his shoulders.

As James looked at Sirius in the eyes, he realized something:

Flashback

"_He took your deaths pretty hard" Harry said. "Azkaban didn't help."_

"_How WAS he though?" James asked._

"_Okay considering all that had happened." Harry explained. "He felt guilty though."_

End Flashback

Harry had not been exaggerating Sirius' condition. If anything, he was understating it.

"Sirius Black." James said to his friend knowing that this would end the conversation. "I know for a fact that you would NEVER hurt me Mistakes were made. We're only human. But just so you can put your mind at rest: I forgive you."

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius said hugging James.

"Hey Padfoot!" Harry said. "Think you can let Professor Lupin have a small reunion?"

"Harry.' Remus sighed. "I am no longer your professor. You don't have to call me that anymore."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" Harry asked.

"James is letting Harry see him depressed?" Melissa voice came from the other side of the door.

Remus went pale at the sound of her voice.

"Come in." James said cheerfully

The door opened to reveal Lily and Melissa.

"Lunch is…ready." Lily said before seeing the reunited Marauders. "I think we're in trouble, Mel."

"Oh no." Melissa said sarcastically. "The Marauders are back. The world is no longer safe."

"Ha. Ha." Sirius laughed sarcastically. "I missed you ladies too."

"Not as much as Bushtail." Melissa said rolling her eyes.

"That gives me an idea." Lily said running into the room and grabbing Sirius by the hand and dragging him out. "Harry, James. You two go on down to lunch. Mel. You and Remus have that little make-out session you told Spica you'd have."

"WHAT?!" Remus and Melissa asked in shock.

"When did I say that?!" Melissa asked.

"The night after the OWLs after I told James I'd rather date the squid." Lily said before she ran back to Spica's room with Sirius in tow.

"We were fifteen!" Melissa argued. "I just said that I'd kiss Remus when Spica kissed Sirius and she kissed James."

"Well." Harry said. "Considering the fact that Mum MARRIED James Potter and Spica had been engaged to Sirius for 17 years…"

"WHAT?!" Remus asked. He had not been told about that. "I'm going to have a word with that mutt."

"C'mon Harry." James said teasingly. "Let's leave these two ALONE."

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away." Spica said.

Lily opened the door anyways. Someone walked in.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lily whispered as she left the room.

Spica felt a dip on the bed before feeling a hand on her back that started to rub it in a comforting manner. The same way Sirius did when her parents and the Evans were killed during the first war.

"Spica?" a man's voice came.

It was Sirius' voice.

Spica turned her head to the direction of the speaker. Through her blurry eyes because of the tears, she saw the face of the man she loved.

Sirius was alive.

"Sirius?" she asked sitting up.

He smiled and nodded.

She touched his face and felt that he was solid. Her hand then moved to his chest just over his heart.

She felt a few heartbeats.

"Oh Sirius!" she exclaimed as she embraced him and cried on her shoulder.

"Shhh." He comforted as he returned the embrace. "It's okay. I'm here."

She only held him tighter. They were together again, and this time, NOTHING would part them.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She said in his ear.

After a few minutes, she pulled away wiping her eyes.

"So," She asked. "About the wedding…?"

"Is it still on?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Of course." She said. "But I was thinking…we've waited 17 years. Why wait any longer?"

"Surely everyone told you of what had happened." Sirius argued.

"Yes."

"And you STILL want me?"

"I don't care. Everyone makes mistakes."

They embraced again.

"And I'm going back to America in September to talk to the Ministry there to get their help…" she said as she pulled out.

"You want me to tag along?" Sirius asked.

"You WILL tag along." She corrected. "Even if I have to club you over the head and DRAG you."

They embraced AGAIN

0000

At lunch a few minutes later,

Lily were sitting down to join the others for lunch when the door opened to reveal Sirius and Spica.

"Well." Melissa said sarcastically. "Look who decided to leave her room."

"Ha, ha." Spica laughed half-heartedly as she sat in-between Sirius and Lily. "So, did I miss anything IMPORTANT?"

"Just Melissa and Remus having a…romantic reunion." Harry teased.

"It wasn't THAT romantic." Melissa argued.

"Hey guys." Remus said. "If I could talk Dumbledore into it, think we can let the Order move into Potter Manor?"

"Can we?" Harry and Sirius asked James and Lily.

"If you can talk Dumbledore into it." James said.

TBC


	7. A New Headquarters

**Chapter 7: A New Headquarters**

"So let me get this straight." Arthur said as Remus started packing his things. "We're moving Headquarters to where Harry had been held captive?"

"He went on his own free will." Remus told the Weasley father. "I can't say who his captive is because of Kreacher. That elf is bound to find a way to tell Bellatrix and she'll tell Voldemort and then we're all in trouble."

"You know," Arthur stated as he realized something. "Kreacher is still bound to Sirius even though he's dead. Have you realized that?"

"Yes I have." Remus said. "I even know why as well."

"And I was starting to make a dent in the cleaning." Molly said sadly as she entered.

"This new place is A LOT cleaner." Remus said with a smile.

"Good." Ron said.

"I can't wait to see Harry again." Ginny said excitedly as she and her brother went to go get their things.

"Hurry up." Snape said entering.

"Remember Snape." Remus said seriously. "If Voldemort gets wind of what you are about to see, you WILL be held responsible."

Severus Snape left the room with a huff. Remus was tempted to stick his tongue out at the retreating professor for old times sake.

"He's right." Remus said closing his trunk letting the reasonable side win. "Besides, I want to see his reaction."

"Reaction?" Arthur asked.

"I'm thinking either homicidal or suicidal." Remus said.

"That bad?" Shacklebolt asked.

"You saw Padfoot come out of the Department with me." Remus told him.

0000

At Potter Manor a few minutes later,

"So," Tonks asked the Headmaster. "How come we were able to get this place?"

"Nyphadora?" a man who looked like an older version of Harry came into the entry way from the parlor. "You grew up." 

"It's Tonks." She reminded him

"Potter." Snape acknowledged as he entered from the fireplace. "Did you take an aging potion?"

"Nope." James said with a smirk. "And you STILL haven't washed your hair, have you Snivellus?"

"How DARE…" 

"Hello Professor Snape." A voice came from the stairs.

Tonks and Snape turned to the voice and saw Harry. Then they turned back to James.

"What are **you** doing here?" Snape asked James as Tonks fainted into Shacklebolt's arms as he entered. Shaklebolt dropped her when he saw James.

"I live here." James said as if it was obvious

"I'll repeat myself." Remus said to Snape as he entered. "If Voldemort gets wind of this, YOU will be held responsible."

"Ok?" Arthur called from still inside the fireplace "What's the hold up?"

"Too many people are shocked." Remus explained as he moved Tonks out of the way.

"Why would they…be…" Arthur started to ask before seeing James.

"Hello Arthur." James greeted.

"This explains a lot." Arthur said.

"Hello." Spica said entering from the parlor. "Is everyone here?"

"Not yet." Arthur said as Molly came out of the floo system.

"Oh Harry!" Molly exclaimed to James. "Thank Merlin you're alive."

"Glad you think so." James said returning the hug as Harry silently laughed.

"You grew up." She observed.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked looking between the Harry on the stairs and the Harry his mother was hugging.

"Shhh." Harry said putting a finger on his lips

"WHOA!" Fred said as he entered. "Gred? How can there be two Harrys?"

"I have no idea Feorge." George said in shock.

Molly released James and looked at him, then turned to the real Harry. Harry waved. Molly looked back at the smirking James. He was enjoying this too much.

"Everyone." Harry said when everyone else entered. "This is my Dad."

"JAMES?!"

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Priori Incantatem." Dumbledore explained as he entered. "The same way how our guests returned. I was wondering where the Potters were."

"Hey Harry." One of the guests made themselves known to the teen. Harry went into shock.

"C…Cedric?" Harry asked.

Cedric Diggory nodded.

"Okay." Harry said holding up his hands "It's official. NOTHING will shock me ever again."

"I bet.' Lily said as she entered the room. "Hello everyone."

"LILY?!"

"Hey guys." Harry said to his Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "C'mon. I have GOT to show you something."

"What will you be doing?" Remus asked him.

"We're keeping busy." Harry said. "We have no intention of listening in on your meeting."

"We don't?" Ron asked.

"We don't." Harry confirmed.

The went upstairs.

"I believe we should have our meeting now." Dumbledore said.

"It's about time." Sirius said from the dinning room doorway.

"SIRIUS?!"

TBC


	8. The Meeting and Animagi

A/N: I'd like to give a _**HUGE**_ Thank you to Rhiane Raine for allowing me to use the concept of Power levels.

**Chapter 8: The Meeting and Animagi**

"The Order of the Phoenix Meeting has come to order." Dumbledore said.

"Just like the good old days." James smirked as the Order was gathered in the dinning hall.

"I wonder what the kids are REALLY doing." Remus said.

"Our first order of business." Dumbledore continued. "I would like to welcome back James and Lily Potter as well as Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, and Sirius Black."

Everyone clapped for the newly revived people.

"I would also like to take this time to welcome Cedric Diggory and Bertha Jorkins into the Order of the Phoenix."

Everyone clapped for the two.

"Now, to business." Dumbledore said.

"So," Tonks asked. "What will we do during the school year?"

"Sirius and Spica will go to the United States and attempt to convince the American Ministry to aid us." Dumbledore said. "Remus will talk to the werewolves. Melissa will attempt to find the cure for the werewolves…"

"And James and Lily?" Shaklebolt asked.

"They will go to Hogwarts and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said.

"WHAT?!" Snape yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"Get over it." James said. "I'll behave myself."

"You better." Snape threatened.

"Sit back down Snape." Moody said.

Snape obeyed reluctantly.

"What's today?" Lily asked. "I haven't seen a calendar in 15 years."

"July 30, 1996." Melissa told her

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" James asked with a smirk.

00000

Upstairs,

"I can't believe we are following in the footsteps of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Ron said.

"Don't you mean Padfoot and Prongs?" Ginny asked. She had been told of the Marauders.

"Actually it would be Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Hermione corrected.

"Who among us is going Death Eater on us?" Harry asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Ginny's right." Harry said. "Moony isn't an animagus because of his condition, and Peter became a traitor."

"Considering how long Sirius said it took," Hermione said. "I don't think they knew about this book."

"Of course not." Harry said. "It was at the very top. I don't think any of them would climb four flights of ladders in a library. Actually, I don't think they would climb one flight. Maybe Professor Lupin would."

"So, how are we doing?" Ron asked.

"We're about to find our animal." Hermione said going to a cauldron that was off to the side.

"Looks like there's some kind of guide." Ginny said flipping to a chart.

_Power level Type of Animal the Wizard Should See__1_

_35-53…………………………... small animal (rat, mouse, small bird, etc)_

_54-71…………………………… medium size animal (small dog, cat, etc)_

_72-89……………………………large animal (wolf, large dog, stag, etc)_

_90-100…………………………..magical creature__2__ (phoenix, unicorn, fairy, etc)_

_1: The size of the animal is only the maximum size of the wizard or witch with the power level. It is possible for someone with a high level to be a small animal._

_2: If the wizard or witch has a power level of 90 or above, then they are a multi-animagus. See Chapter 7._

"Ready?" Hermione asked handing them each a goblet of the gold liquid.

"Looks better than the polyjuice." Ron stated.

"Now, according to the book, the animal we see will be our form. If anyone just happens to be a multi, then they should see their main form. Any questions?" Hermione admitted

"Why does this smell like Charlie's shirt after a Quidditch game?" Ron asked with the goblet up to his nose while he made a disgusted face.

Everyone laughed at that.

"We should be in a trance for about 15 minutes." Hermione said as she sat in the circle they made. "Cheers."

The four students downed the potion.

SMASH

Each goblet fell to the ground as the students went into their trances.

The friends looked like they were having a starring contest. Their eyes were wide opened, but fogged over as they saw their forms.

0000

15 minutes later,

Hermione was the first to come out of her trance. She blinked and gasped as she thought about her animal.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ginny come out of her trance.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"A cat." Ginny said. "You?"

"An owl."

"Bloody hell." Ron swore when he snapped out. "I'm a coyote. Has Harry snapped out of it yet?"

Harry was still in his trance.

"Harry?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of Harry's face. "Bloody hell. His eyes have a hint of gold in them."

All the others gathered around and saw that what Ron said was true.

"I wonder…" Hermione said flipping through the book. "He must be a multi."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"One of the ways to tell if someone is a multi-animagus is if their eyes have a hint of gold in them when they are in the trance." She read. "Also, their trances last longer than the normal animagi."

"How long?" Ginny asked.

"KIDS!" Molly's voice came "LUNCH!"

"Not long enough." Ron said.

"It depends on the level." Hermione said looking at Chapter 7. "The higher the level, the longer the trance for a multi. 90-95 can last 30 minutes to an hour. 96-99 can last 6-12 hours. 100 lasts around 24 hours."

"Let's hope he's not at 100." Ginny said.

"Yeah. I can see the conversation now." Ron said. "Harry can't come to lunch today because he's in a trance."

"What is he doing in a trance?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips mimicking Molly.

"We're becoming unregistered animagus." Ron told her.

"WHAT?!" Ginny said putting a hand over her heart looking shocked.

"How long will he be in the trance?" Ginny said in a deep voice mimicking Remus.

"Depends." Ron said. "What's his power level?"

The group laughed at the small play.

"LUNCH!" Molly called again.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked.

Everyone turned to Hermione.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked.

"True." Ron said. "This is the girl who couldn't light a fire in the room with the Devil Snare with her wand in hand."

Hermione whacked him upside the head.

"Okay. Here's the plan." She said getting the gang in a huddle.

TBC


	9. The Trance

A/N: In honor of the arrival of the final Harry Potter book, I've decided to post the rest of "Black Phoneix" as well as the Prequel. Please keep in mind that this was written before the last book. (Also, this gives me time to finish the other two stories that go with "Sirius' Potion Mistake")

**Chapter 9: The Trance**

"Where's Harry?" James asked when Ron, and Hermione came down.

"And where's Ginny?" Arthur added.

"They're upstairs." Ron said. "Harry found another room he wanted to explore and Ginny went with him."

"Are you sure it's safe for them to be alone together?" James asked in a teasing manner. "From Harry's stories last night, he's developing quite a crush on Miss. Weasley."

"Finally!" Hermione said. "They are perfectly safe. And Harry just wasn't hungry."

"Well, let's eat." Sirius said. "It's Harry's own fault if he misses lunch."

"Besides, we can plan his party." James said.

"That's right." Hermione said slapping her forehead. "Tomorrow's Harry's birthday. I lost track of the dates."

0000

About halfway through lunch,

"Mum?" Ron asked. "What's my power level?"

"What brought this up?" Molly asked.

"We were going through some books," Hermione explained "And some of the spells can only be performed by people with certain power levels. We wanted to know what our levels were to see our limitation."

"Ron's is 67." Arthur said. "Ginny's is also 67 and Fred and George's are both 65. All of the Weasleys are in the sixties."

"And Harry's?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's…" Sirius started then looked confused. "What IS his power level?"

"We never told you." James said taking a sip of water. "THAT is a Potter secret."

0000

After lunch in what James called the "Training Room" (it was where James, Sirius, and Peter practiced their forms during Christmas and Summer.) the gang was watching Harry who was still in his trance.

Ginny sighed at her crush. "You just HAD to be powerful, didn't you?"

Harry didn't respond.

"S—t" Ron said as he remembered the conversations at lunch. "the Party!"

"RON!"

"Sorry. What if he doesn't wake up in time?"

"And Mr. Potter was going to tell Harry something." Ginny remembered. "Tomorrow MORNING."

"I have an idea." Ginny said. "Hermione, can people in the trances be moved?"

Hermione looked at the book. "It doesn't say they can't."

"How about forcing their eyes closed?" Ginny asked.

"I get it." Ron said. "We move Harry to his room and put him in bed. To everyone else, it will look like he's just asleep."

"We can do that." Hermione said. "But let's save that for when we go to bed."

"Harry and I share a room." Ron said. "I'll get his eyes closed."

0000

That night,

"Harry and I snuck into the kitchen while Trixy was up here preparing rooms." Ron lied. "So, we're not hungry. Actually…"

He gave a fake yawn.

"…We're going on to bed." He continued.

"Suite yourself." Tonks said.

Ron went up to Harry's room.

0000

"Okay." Hermione said as she and Ron carried Harry to the bedroom. "Ginny. Get the door."

Ginny ran behind Ron who was walking backwards with Harry's feet and opened the door for her brother and friend.

"Don't drop him." Hermione said to Ron.

Ron nearly did drop him when they saw all of the Quidditch posters and the two canopy beds with dark red curtains and gold frame.

"Wow." Ron said looking at his room for the summer. "I think I'm going to like it here."

"Get him into one of the beds." Hermione ordered looking over her shoulder.

They walked over to one of the beds. Hermione moved over to one of Harry's sides, still holding him, and placed him on the bed with Ron doing the same thing.

Harry didn't even blink.

"Um? Shouldn't he be in his pajamas or something?" Ginny asked. "You know, so it doesn't look like he just collapsed on the bed."

"True." Hermione said going to Harry's trunk and pulling out a pair.

"Out." Ron said. "I'll dress him."

"Fine." The girls said

"We'll be at dinner." Hermione said.

They left the room.

"This close." He heard Ginny complain. "I was this close."

"I don't believe her." Ron sighed as he removed the glasses.

A few minutes later, he managed to get Harry dressed for bed.

"Perfect." he said when he finished.

After another look,

"He looks like a fifteen year old dressed him." Ron observed.

Ron went to turn off the lights forgetting to close his friend's eyes. He remembered after the lights were turned off and he turned in the direction to Harry's bed. Two golden lights were shining from where Harry's head laid.

"Bloody hell." Ron swore as he flipped the lights on.

He went over to his friend and closed Harry's eyelids. He went back to the light switch and turned off the lights before climbing into his own bed thinking about his form. It had been a long day.

0000

The next morning,

Ron was woken up by a soft whisper across the room.

"Harry? Harry? Wake up. I need to tell you something. Wake up Birthday boy"

Ron sat up in bed to see James Potter gently shake his son trying to get a response.

"Good luck trying to wake him up." Ron told the man.

"He's tired, isn't he?" James asked

"Yeah." Ron said. _Let's go with that._

"C'mon Harry." James said trying to wake his son up. "We have a surprise for you."

"I'll tell him you were here when he wakes up." Ron said. "Waking him up is like…trying to give a dragon a bath."

James gave him a don't-pull-that-on-me look.

"He's just tired." Ron said. "Give him a few more hou…what time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

"Give him a couple of more hours." Ron said. "He'll be up in time for the you-know-what."

"Okay?" James said leaving the room.

"And Mr. Potter!" Ron called.

James turned to the redhead.

"Try not to die on Harry again." Ron said. "He really needs you and Mrs. Potter."

"I have no intention of dying on Harry again." James said looking at his son before leaving the room.

Ron sighed in relief before climbing out of bed.

"Harry?" Ron asked hoping for some type of response.

Nothing.

"Anything?" Hermione asked peeking her head in.

"Nothing." Ron answered.

0000

A few minutes later, Harry was dressed and the girls were in the room.

"We need a name." Ron said.

"I have it!" Ginny said. "The Golden Group."

"The Golden Group?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"You three are the Golden Trio." Ginny explained pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So, we can all be the Golden Group."

"I can live with that." Ron said.

"We also need nicknames." Ginny added.

"Can't we wait for that?" Hermione asked looking at Harry. He was propped up in the bed with his eyes still closed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" Ron asked.

"Sirius"

"Sirius Who?" Ron teased

"Sirius Black." Sirius answered opening the door. "Is he STILL asleep?"

"Yeah. He's pretty conked out." Ron said.

"We've been trying everything." Hermione said.

"Let's hope he wakes up in time for the party." Sirius said. "Oliver Wood just got here."

"Oh boy." Ron said.

0000

At noon,

Ron was pacing the room waiting for Harry to snap out of his trance.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long?" Ron asked.

"Relax." Hermione said marking another page of the lost spells book. "He'll wake up."

Everyone sighed at the same time. When they did this, they missed hearing a gasp from the direction of the bed.

"Whoa." Harry said quietly as he woke up and looked around. "What the…"

Ron had gone back to pacing while Hermione and Ginny were going through the animagi book

_How did I get here?_ Harry thought.

"Ron." Ginny said. "That is really getting…Harry!"

"Huh?" Ron asked not getting Ginny's meaning.

Ginny had gotten up off the bed and ran over to Harry's bed.

"Nice to see you awake." She teased.

"What happened?" He asked. "Has it been fifteen minutes?"

"Actually," Hermione explained. "A multi goes into the trance longer. It depends on the level exactly HOW long."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"24 hours mate." Ron said. "It's noon again."

"Noon? Twenty-four hours?" Harry asked slouching on his pillows. "We've been caught. Haven't we?"

"Actually no." Ron said. "We've managed to hide it."

"Even from Dad?"

"Even from Dumbledore." Ginny said proudly.

"My form!" Harry remembered. "I saw…"

"We know you're a multi." Ron interrupted.

"But what he saw was his main form." Hermione told Ron. "Go on."

"I saw…."

TBC

A/N: Evil cliffhanger. But, I think you all can guess.


	10. The Heir

**Previously**

"_My form!" Harry remembered. "I saw…"_

"_We know you're a multi." Ron interrupted._

"_But what he saw was his main form." Hermione told Ron. "Go on."_

"_I saw…."_

**Chapter 10: The Heir**

"A phoenix." Harry said.

"A phoenix?" Ron repeated. "Bloody hell."

"At least I'm not a dragon." Harry laughed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" Ginny called.

"Remus. Don't you dare say "Remus who.""

"Come on in." Hermione called.

Remus opened the door to see the kids gather around Harry.

"Did I miss something?" Remus asked.

"No." all four of them answered quickly.

"Well, you might want to head on to the backyard." Remus told them. "Glad to see you're finally awake, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Be right there Moony." Ron said with a grin.

Remus left the kids.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry said.

Flashback

_Harry was in darkness. He looked around for some type of animal. Suddenly, a bright light filled the area._

"_What the…" Harry said shielding his eyes._

_The light faded and Harry found himself in a garden._

"_Whoa." He said._

_He looked around and saw every type of animal imaginable running around. _

"_Okay?" Harry asked. "What's going on?"_

"_I see thou art trying to discover thou's form." A woman's voice asked._

_Harry turned and saw a beautiful witch with black hair and a dark blue and black medieval dress walking around in the garden. She was smiling at Harry._

"_Who…are you?" Harry asked._

"_That is for thee to discover for thineself." She said. "I shall tell you this: I am one of thine's hidden ancestor."_

"_Does Dad know about you?" Harry asked._

"_No." she said._

_Harry sighed in defeat._

"_My dearest friends are other ancestors of thine." she informed him. "One of which is more acknowledged."_

"_There thou art, Rowena." A deep male voice said._

_Harry and the witch turned to see a wizard with golden-red hair and a beard wearing gold armor and a red cape. Harry's mouth dropped as he recognized the man._

_He was looking at Godric Gryffindor._

"_Your…" Harry stuttered pointing at Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "Then that means your….and that means I'm…."_

"_What hast thou done to him?" another female voice asked from behind Gryffindor. She was a blond witch wearing a yellow and white medieval dress._

"_The young lad hast only just figured out our identities, Helga." Rowena said._

"_Your…" Harry said pointing to Hufflepuff and looking around. "Okay. Where's Slytherin?"_

"_Slytherin is no longer with us." Helga said sadly. "His focus on pure bloods caused a large drift in our friendship now making us enemies."_

"_Okay." Harry sighed. "Here I was hoping to discover my animagus form. Instead I find three of the founders of my school. What's going on?"_

_Gryffindor put his hand up to his mouth and gave a whistle. Harry heard the sound of a phoenix and looked up at the sky. A black bird came swooping down and landed on his shoulder. This bird looked like Fawkes, except it was black instead of red and had a red tuft of feathers on it's head in the shape of a lightning bolt._

"_Okay?" Harry said. "I'm a phoenix?"_

"_That is correct." Gryffindor said. "Come. We have much to discuss."_

_0000_

_At the castle in present day Dumbledore's office,_

"_So let me get this straight." Harry said. "My power level is 100, AND I'm ALL of yours heir?" _

"_That tis correct." Ravenclaw said._

_Harry plopped in a chair._

"_This is too much." Harry said placing his head in his hands. "Do my parents about the fact I'm the heir of practically all of the founders except one?"_

"_They only know of Godric." Ravenclaw told him. "My youngest great-great-great granddaughter wedded Helga's youngest great-great-great grandson and their child wedded Godric's only great-great-great-great grandson."_

"_There is still much to discuss." Gryffindor said. "Doest thou knowest how thou shalt defeat Slytherin's heir?"_

"_Not a clue." Harry admitted._

"_When thou was born," Ravenclaw explained. "Thou's parents place a spell on thee. Thou's full powers shalt not awaken until thou turnest the age of seventeen. However, because of Slytherin's rise, Godric, Helga, and I feel that those powers need to be released sooner."_

"_How?" Harry asked. "When?"_

"_That hour shall arrive soon." Helga said. "Leave that to us." _

_Gryffindor said. "And thou shalt be more powerful than Albus Dumbledore."_

"_More…powerful…than…Dumble…dore?" Harry asked slowly in shock._

"_We have wasted enough time." Gryffindor said. "Thou hast been in the trance for long enough. Go back to thou's friends, Harry Potter."_

"_Can I tell them?" He asked._

"_Only if they be trustworthy." He told the boy._

End Flashback.

"Bloody hell." Was all Ron and Ginny could say.

"We…should get going." Hermione said helping Harry move to the side of the bed.

"I'm not an invalid Hermione." Harry said standing up

THUD

Harry tripped over his feet.

"You haven't moved in 24 hours." Hermione explained.

"If I'm like this now, Imagine when I get those powers. And why am I dressed like a sixteen year old dressed me?"

"I dressed you." Ron admitted.

"You didn't HAVE to." Harry told Ron as he unsteadily stood up. "I'm hungry."

"You haven't EATEN in 24 hours." Ron told him with a laugh as he helped Harry get redressed for lunch as the twins ushered the girls out.

0000

A few minutes later, the Golden Group was walking out the back door. Harry had gotten his balance back and they were explaining what all he missed.

"I can't believe you guys." Harry said. "You picked a group name without me?"

"We figured you wouldn't mind." Ginny said.

As they stepped onto the porch,

TBC


	11. The Party

**Chapter 11: The Party**

"SURPRISE!"

Harry started to go for his wand, but was stopped by Ron who grabbed his hand in time.

"Relax." Ron laughed.

"CONSTANT VILIGANCE!" Mad-Eye Moody yelled. "THAT'S what I like to see, Boy."

Harry laughed at his mistake of nearly hexing the entire Order of the Phoenix.

"Sorry everyone." He apologized. "I wasn't expecting this."

"That's usually why it's call a "surprise" party." Oliver Wood told him.

"Oliver?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for the party." Wood told him. "And the Quidditch game."

"We STILL need to pick sides." James pointed out.

"I CLAIM HARRY!" Wood shouted quickly causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"I'M ON WOOD'S TEAM!" Sirius announced.

"HOLD ON!" Harry said as everyone started picking sides based on him. "I can't play anymore. Remember?"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Wood asked in shock

"Umbridge." Harry answered.

"Because of her removal," Dumbledore told the birthday boy. "Your restrictions have been lifted."

"I can play again?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"He's back!" Ron and Ginny cheered.

"Thank you!" Harry said excitedly.

Everyone got back to choosing sides.

"What's the party for?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"What's the…" Ron asked to make sure he heard right. "Harry? Do you know what today is?"

"July…31st."

"Do you know what TYPE of surprise party this is?"

"Looks like a birthday considering the cake has 16 candles on it."

Pause.

"Harry. Who do we know who's birthday is on July 31st and who is turning sixteen?"

Pause.

"Oh my…" Harry swore as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Is there something wrong with your scar?"

Everyone went silent and looked at him.

"No." Harry laughed. "It's just…I had forgotten what today was."

"He just asked me what the party is for." Ron explained laughing his head off.

"Excuse me." Harry said. "But this happens to be my first proper birthday party."

Harry shut his mouth quickly after realizing what he had just admitted.

"James." Lily said. "Take down these apparation wards. I'm going to have a few words with my so-called sister."

"Don't bother." Harry said to his mother. "What's done is done."

"Harry is correct." Dumbledore agreed. "It does no good to dwell on the past. I propose we allow Harry to choose what to do first."

"I'm hungry." Harry said. "So, how about lunch?"

0000

After lunch, everyone decided to play Quidditch. Harry, Wood, Tonks, Ginny, Shaklebolt, Spica, and Sirius were on one team and Cedric, Ron, James, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were on the other.

Only the people who had seen Harry fly knew just how good he was. Everyone else thought they had been exaggerating except for Melissa, Lily and James. They had been given an understated version of Harry's flying abilities.

"Bloody hell!" James exclaimed as Harry flew past him chasing the snitch with Cedric close behind.

"Wow!" Melissa said watching the game. "He's better than he described."

"Harry's extremely modest." Remus explained.

"Good." Lily said. "At least he's not arrogant like his father."

"Don't say anything, Severus." Remus turned to the Potions Master who had opened his mouth.

Snape closed his mouth and watched the game.

"THE GAME IS OVER!" Moody called. He had been the referee. "POTTER'S TEAM WINS!" 

"WHICH POTTER?!" Arthur called.

Harry landed and showed them the snitch.

"Bloody hell!" James exclaimed as he landed. " "I'm a fair flyer" he says. "I'm not that good" he says. Don't be so modest, Son."

"You think I'm that good?" Harry asked.

"I've been trying to tell you that for years." Wood said.

"Well," Harry said. "I have a descent broom."

"It's not the broom." James said. "It's the flyer."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Remember in second year when the Slytherins got all Nimbus 2001s? Gryffindor STILL kicked…"

"Ron!" Harry said motioning to Snape.

"Gryffindor still…defeated them." Ron corrected knowing that Harry meant if Ron insulted Slytherin too badly, Snape would make next year miserable.

"We kicked their arses badly." Fred whispered to James.

"AND that was with the rogue bludger." George added out loud.

"Did anyone ever find out who tampered with it?" Wood asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "A house-elf was trying to save my life."

"By nearly killing you?" Cedric asked.

"Dobby meant well." Harry defended.

"Harry." Lily said motioning to the porch.

Harry turned to where she was motioning to and his mouth dropped.

"Whoa." He said at the sight of the LARGE pile of presents. "That's a lot of presents."

"You might want to get started." Hermione said.

0000

Harry was now seated in a chair unwrapping presents. So far he had a lot of candy, clothes, Defense books, an autographed poster of the Puddlemere United, now he had his own copy of the newest edition of Hogwarts, A History courtesy of Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "He doesn't need it. We can always go to you for the answers if we have any questions."

"Ron." Harry said. "Remember second year? Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at her friend's understanding. She knew that she wouldn't always be around to give them the answers. She suddenly realized something as she thought of all this:

Harry's Ravenclaw side was starting to come out.

Harry placed the book aside and opened another box. This one was a potion kit. He checked out the tag and got the shock of his life.

"Thanks…" Harry said to the giver.

"Don't get used to it." Snape told him.

Snape had been forced to get Harry a present.

Harry gently sat the kit aside knowing that he was going to start using it as soon as the extra powers came. He opened another present and found a set of prank books given to him by Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs.

"You do know this gives me the ability to prank you guys." Harry told his father.

"Look at the top book." James told him.

Harry opened it.

"The Marauder Journal." He read.

"Wicked." The twins said.

"Can we…"

"…see the journal?"

"Sure." Harry said handing them the book.

The twins started reading it as if it was a holy text as Harry opened the next gift that was from Ginny.

"Thanks." Harry said as he flipped through his new photo album.

"Colin took some of the pictures." She explained. "Except for the first year ones. I bribed the twins for those."

"There's the troll." Ron pointed at one of the pages.

"Ah yes. The good old days." Harry laughed. "Back when our biggest problems were mountain trolls and Fluffy."

"And Malfoy." Ron added. "And someone whose name I will not mention."

"Voldemort?" Spica asked.

"No." Ron said stealing a glace at Snape.

"Well, Voldemort WAS in the school" Harry reminded him. "Remember? He was sharing Quirrell's body."

"That reminds me." James said reluctantly as he turned to Snape. "ThanksforlookingafterHarryhisfirstyear."

"I no longer owe you." Snape replied.

Harry gave the book to his friends so they can look at it as he finished the presents. He only had two left. One from Dumbledore, and one from Lily. He opened his mother's to see a blank journal.

"This journal is bewitched so that only you can read what is inside of it." She explained as she moved next to him. "After…The writing will appear when…."

The way how it was bewitched was so the owner was the only one who could read it until his or her death. Once that person is no longer among the living after a certain amount of time, then anyone could read it.

"I understand." Harry said. "Thanks Mum."

He hugged his mother.

"Okay." Harry said. "The last one."

This one was big, bulky, and a little heavy.

"What the…?" Harry asked as he lifted it onto his lap. He opened it to reveal a bowl. His mouth dropped as he recognized it.

It was a pensieve.

"Thank you." Harry said to his headmaster.

"I had a feeling you could use one of your own." Dumbledore told the boy.

"You have no idea." Harry said as he admired it.

The pensieve looked almost exactly like Dumbledore's with the exception of some engravings on the side. Harry nearly paled when he saw the phoenix on it, but figured it could represent Fawkes and how the bird saved his life. It also had two wolves (representing Remus and Melissa), a squirrel (Spica), a dog (Sirius), a stag (James), a fox (Lily), and a lion (Gryffindor).

Harry mentally reminded himself to put a badger and an eagle on it.

"And I believe, you might want this." Dumbledore added handing Harry and envelope.

Harry opened it.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_ASTRONOMY……………………………………….A_

_CARE FOR MAGICAL CREATURES…………..E_

_CHARMS……………………………………………E_

_DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS……...O_

_DIVINATIONS…………………………………….P_

_HERBOLOGY…………………………………….E_

_HISTORY OF MAGIC…………………………..D_

_POTIONS………………………………………...E_

_TRANSFIGURATION………………………….E_

"Wow." Harry said. "I did better than I thought."

"I still think we could have done better in Astronomy." Hermione said looking over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Ron asked. "Start a petition saying we have to take it over?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Hermione told him.

TBC


	12. Deja Vu

**Chapter 12: Déjà Vu **

That night,

Ron woke up to the sound of someone groaning in pain. He sat up in bed to see his best friend tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Harry?" Ron asked getting out of bed going to his friend. "What's wrong?"

He listened for Harry to talk in his sleep. Usually people can guess what his nightmares were about when he talk.

Harry just groaned in pain as his breathing rate increased.

Ron started to shake him awake, but pulled back when he felt heat radiating from his friend.

"Okay." Ron said to himself. "This is not good. What to do? Hermione!"

Ron ran out of the room to the girls' room. He opened the door and ran to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione!" He shook her gently. "Wake up."

"Ron?" She asked as she woke up still half asleep.

"Something's wrong with Harry." He said.

"What?" Ginny asked as she woke up.

"Why are you telling us?" Hermione asked. "Why not go to Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Because this might have something to do with the secret." Ron told her.

Hermione got out of bed and put on a night robe.

0000

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Ginny just sat on the bed.

"There's nothing we CAN do." Ginny explained as Harry groaned in pain.

"I have noticed something though." Hermione said. "Turn off the lights."

Ron obeyed and nearly screamed when he saw a faint gold light surround Harry. The light then turned to red and then to blue.

"It does have something to do with the secret." Hermione explained when Ron turned the lights on. "I think he's getting the powers."

"So, now what?" Ginny asked.

"We go back to bed and hope he's feeling well in the morning." Hermione said.

"You expect me to sleep while my best friend is moaning in pain?" Ron asked.

"Sleep in the twins' room for the rest of the night." Hermione suggested

"Or you can go to Mum and Dad's room claiming you had a nightmare." Ginny teased.

Ron gave her a death glare.

0000

That morning,

Harry woke up extremely sore and with a major migraine.

"Good morning!" James said coming into the room cheerfully.

Harry gave his father a death glare.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." James observed.

"I haven't even gotten OUT of bed yet." Harry told him.

"Are you okay?" James asked sincerely as he sat on the bed.

"I'm sore and it feels like my head's in a vice." Harry explained.

"You are warm." James said feeling his son's cheeks then forehead. "Let me go get a thermometer."

Harry closed his eyes as James left the room.

"Is he awake?" Ron asked as James left.

"Kind of." James said. "He going back to sleep. He felt too warm for my liking."

"Harry?" Ron asked as he peeked in the room to get some clothes for the day.

"Hmm?" Harry asked with his eyes still closed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, need anymore adjectives?"

"No." Ron said. "We think you might have received those powers last night."

"Perhaps." Harry said.

"Did you have any nightmares?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry told him.

"Okay." James said entering with a thermometer. He paused and looked at it. "It's been a while since I had to use this on you…"

"Give me that." Harry said reaching for it.

James gave it to his son and Harry stuck it in his mouth. Ron tried to stiffen a snicker as he realized what Harry was talking about.

Harry and James gave him a death glare.

"I'll just grab my things." Ron said grabbing some clothes and leaving in a hurry.

A few minutes later,

"You do have a fever." James announced

"I'm guess I'm stuck in bed then." Harry said.

"You REALLY think your mother and Molly would think otherwise?" James replied.

"We could just not tell them." Harry told him with a smirk

"They'd find out." James squashed that idea. "Get some rest."

"Okay." Harry said not feeling up to arguing.

James left as Harry closed his eyes.

"_How are you feeling?" Lily asked as she entered the room with two small vials in her hands._

"_Tired and sore." Harry replied._

"_Well, here's a potion for your headache." She said handing him a vial with a purple liquid. "And here is something for your fever."_

KNOCK KNOCK

Harry woke up.

"Come in." he said.

Lily walked into the room…carrying two vials in her hands.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired and sore." Harry replied truthfully.

_Huh?_

"Well, here's a potion for your headache." She told him as she handed him one of the vials.

It had a purple potion in it.

"And here is something for your fever." She added.

Harry looked at the potions in shock.

"Are you okay?" she asked him noticing his face.

"Yeah." He said. "Thanks."

"Get some rest Sweetheart." She told him.

"No need to tell me twice." He said after she left. He downed the potions and went back to resting.

_Harry saw Ginny in the library walking around. Suddenly she stopped. They heard a strange noise. Like moaning. Ginny went around the corner and her mouth dropped. Harry went to go see for himself._

_What he found shocked him. _

_It was Ron._

_And he was kissing Hermione passionately._

"Bloody Hell!" Harry swore as he woke up.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she quickly opened the door. She had heard him wake up.

"I just had the strangest dream." He told her. He explained what he saw to her.

"I've heard stranger." Ginny said.

0000

A few minutes later,

Harry was resting when suddenly his door opened. He opened his eyes and put his glasses back on. He saw Ginny. She was as pale as the moon.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Harry." She said. "I…think…I think you're a seerer."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Because I was in the library. Harry. It happened JUST as you said. I didn't realize it until too late. Luckily they didn't see me. I saw…I saw…I saw Ron and Hermione snogging."

"WHAT?!" Harry said pushing off his covers and running out to the library entrance from the second floor.

From the balcony, he saw Ron sitting in a leather chair and Hermione sitting in his lap. Their mouths were touching.

"Too bad I'm not taking divinations again." Harry whispered to Ginny who had joined him. "I could give Trelawney a heart attack."

0000

At lunch,

"What are you doing out of bed?" Lily asked Harry in a stern-motherly tone.

"I was planning on eating lunch." Harry told her.

"Hey Harry." Hermione asked as she and Ron joined them "How are you feeling?"

"We need to talk." Harry told his best friends.

"Golden Trio, or Golden Group?" Ron asked.

"Trio. Then Group." Harry told them.

0000

After lunch,

"So," Harry asked. "How long have you two been together?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock.

"How did…" Ron asked.

"Ginny thinks I might be a Seerer now." Harry explained. "I had a dream of Ginny seeing you two snogging in the library. After I told her, about half an hour after I told her, she came into my room saying how she saw you two snogging in the library."

"Coincidence?" Hermione asked.

"I had another dream earlier." Harry told them. "About Mum bringing me some potions for my headache and fever. It happened JUST as I dreamed it. Two in a row seems more than coincidence."

"Three's the magic number mate." Ron said.

"Back to the original subject," Harry said. "What happened?"

"Well," Ron said.

Flashback

"_Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron was starring at her while she was looking at a book of the Founders. "Why are you staring at me?"  
_

"_I'm not staring at you." He said looking away. "I'm just waiting to see if you found anything about Harry's new powers."_

"_Not yet." She said._

_Silence._

"_Do you like Harry?" Ron asked._

"_What?" _

"_Do you like Harry?" Ron repeated_

"_As what?" She asked. "As a friend? As the savior of the wizarding world?"_

"_As potential boyfriend material."_

"_If I did, what's it to you?" she asked. _

"_I want to know. Is that why you broke up with Krum?"_

"_Krum and I were never together to begin with."_

"_Could have fooled me." _

"_Look. The only reason I went with Krum to the Yule Ball was because he was the only one who had asked me and I wanted to get to know someone from a different school. It seemed to be the perfect opportunity. However, if __**you**__ had asked me to begin with, then I would have gone with __**you**__." She said in a lecture tone. _

_She took a deep breath._

"_I only like Harry as a friend. If I liked him any more, then your sister would have my head."_

_Silence_

"_So who do you like?" Ron asked._

"_Ron Weasley." She sighed. "You are so thick."_

"_I am not." _

"_Fine." She said closing the book. "I'll tell you."_

_The next thing Ron knew was that Hermione Granger, the Muggleborn-Know-It-All he constantly argued with, was kissing him._

_And he liked it._

"_Me?" he asked when she pulled out._

"_Yes." She said in a matter-of-fact way._

"_That's good. Because, well, I like you too."_

End Flashback

"This will be an interesting year." Harry said.

TBC


	13. A New Look

**Chapter 13: A New Look**

Harry was alone in his room working on a History essay while Ginny was being tutored by James, and Ron and Hermione were practicing their forms (or supposed to be).

Harry's thoughts turned from Morgana and her influence on magic today to his looks. He closed his eyes and tried to picture what he would look like if he had his mother's hair and father's eyes. When he opened his eyes, he turned to the mirror.

"WHAT THE…?" He swore when he saw his reflection.

He now had messy dark RED hair and hazel eyes.

He pulled out his wand being grateful for the wards on the house that prevented the Ministry from detecting underage magic.

"Finite Incantatum." He said tapping the mirror.

Nothing happened.

He closed his eyes and pictured himself as he was. He opened his eyes again.

Harry Potter was looking straight at him.

"I wonder." Harry thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated on what his dad looked like. He opened his eyes again…

A fifteen year old James Potter was looking back at him.

Harry felt his forehead for the scar. It was gone.

"Wicked" Harry said as he remembered his first conversation with Tonks.

Flashback

"_How did you do that?" Harry asked her_

"_I'm a Metamorphmagus." She explained as she looked at her reflection to see if the pink hair looked better than purple. "It means I can change my appearance at will"_

End Flashback.

Harry smiled as he thought of a way to tell his friends.

0000

"Okay." Hermione said at the next gathering of the Golden Group. "I think we need officers."

"I nominate Harry for president!" Ginny said.

"I second that motion." Ron said.

"All in favor?" Ginny asked.

"Aye." Both Weasleys answered.

"Motion passed." Ron said. "Harry is president."

"We could do it that way." Hermione said as she realized that the process only took five seconds.

"Speech!" The Weasleys yelled.

"Thanks for the nomination." Harry said with a shrug. "I guess I'll accept it."

"We need to work on your public speaking skills." Ron told his friend. "Harry? Where's your scar?"

Harry had used his new skill to hide his scar.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked pulling out her wand.

"Relax." Harry said as he closed his eyes. The scar reappeared.

"Bloody hell." Ron swore.

"You're a metamorphmagus." Hermione observed.

"Great!" Ron said. "Now you can go out in public and no one will recognize you."

"I know. Isn't it great?"

"Back to business." Hermione said. "Harry. Your potion is ready."

The Golden Group had been working on the potion to correct poor eyesight.

"Wish me luck." Harry said as he took the vial and downed the potion.

He blinked a few times and took off his glasses.

"I can see." Harry announced.

"I just thought of something." Ginny said. "People WILL notice you are without glasses."

"I've already thought of that." Hermione said taking Harry's glasses and putting a spell on them. "Try them Ginny."

Ginny took the glasses.

"I can see perfectly." She observed. "Brilliant. It's just normal glass."

She handed them back to Harry who put them on.

"As soon as we tell people about our forms," Harry said. "We can tell them about my extra powers. After that, I'll get rid of my glasses once and for all."

0000

The next day,

"I'm so bored." Harry said in what they christened the "Training Room".

"Then work on your transformation." Hermione said. "Or start gathering supplies so we won't have to steal from Snape."

"It's dull without Padfoot and Moony." Harry said ignoring Hermione. "I wish I knew what they were doing."

"Try to use your seeing powers." Ron said as Hermione.

Harry relaxed and closed his eyes.

"_Do you, Sirius, take Spica to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

"_I do." _

"_By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I pronounce you man and wife."_

Harry woke up

"Oh my goodness." Harry said in shock

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Padfoot's going to be getting married." Harry said.

TBC


	14. Sneaking Out

**Chapter 14: Sneaking Out**

"Hurry." Harry whispered at 4 in the morning.

"Do you have the letter?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Harry told her.

The Golden Group was going out for the day under one of the transfiguration spells they found. Harry was using his metamorphmagi powers. He was going as a brown haired boy with blue-green eyes. Ginny now had black hair and green eyes (her choice), and Ron and Hermione both had blond hair

"How does this sound?" Harry asked. "Dear Everyone, gone to explore the extremely huge backyard. Don't worry about us. We'll be back later. Don't bother calling us for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We have picnics. Be back soon. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny."

"Good enough." Ginny said placing it on the dinning room table.

"Got the food." Ron said carrying three picnic baskets.

"Great. Now Trixy won't have to lie." Harry said.

The group went out of the house to the backyard. When they got to the wooded area, they placed the baskets down so the animals can enjoy. They were going to eat out in Diagon Alley.

"Ready?" Harry asked as Hermione pulled out a shoe.

"Ready." They said. "Portus."

The Golden Group felt the familiar tugs as they disappeared.

0000

The crew reappeared just outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"THAT'S why we're out at four in the morning." Ron said looking around. "Nobody's up."

"Exactly." Harry replied. "C'mon."

"Well," Tom said as they entered. "Aren't WE up early?"

"Morning Tom." They greeted.

"Some fire whiskey." Harry said giving Tom more than enough Galleons

0000

The gang was walking along the street, but Harry stopped. He took off his cloak and walked back toward a homeless man.

"Here." He told the man handing him the cloak. "I have plenty at home."

"Thank you." The man repeated in shock putting on the cloak.

Harry walked back to his friends and passed them as they starred at him and then to the homeless guy.

"Wait up!" they called to him.

"Why did you do that?" Ron asked.

"He was cold." Harry told him. "And I have plenty of cloaks at home."

"I wonder if he would have taken it if he knew who you were." Ginny said.

0000

Later that afternoon,

"This has been the best day ever." Harry said as they were gathered at an ice cream parlor. "A day with my closest friends on the town."

"Don't you mean alley?" Ron teased.

"Whatever." Harry said sipping his shake. "The point is, were just being normal teenagers."

"Slimy git at noon." Ginny said looking behind Hermione.

"Snape?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry said to Ginny as he looked. "Slimy Git is Snape. Ferret boy is Malfoy."

Everyone laughed at that.

"One of us should have been a ferret." Ginny laughed as the Malfoys went into the book shop.

"Eh hem." Harry cleared his throat

"Oh yeah." Ginny remembered. "I keep forgetting"

"Hey guys." Harry said. "I've been thinking. Should we allow Neville and Luna in our group?"

Silence

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, think of the prophesy." Harry said. "_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._ Neville's birthday is the day before mine according to Mum. AND his parents were in the Order."

"I think it would help him. If we accepted him as one of us, then…he'd probably be a lot better." Hermione agreed

"And Luna helped us last June." Harry added.

"All in favor?" Ginny asked.

Harry raised his hand. Ginny followed. Then Hermione. Then Ron.

"It's official." Harry said. "When school starts, we'll help Neville and Luna catch up to us."

0000

That evening,

"Uh. Harry?" Ginny asked looking at all of their shopping bags. "How are we going to get these past the adults?"

Harry waved his arm and prayed it worked.

The bags shrunk to pocket size.

"Thanks." Hermione said

They snuck into an alley.

"Ready?" Harry asked pulling out a copy of the Prophet.

"Ready." They answered.

"Portus."

The kids were gone and found themselves back in the Potter's backyard.

0000

"So." James said. "How was it?"

"Fun." Harry told his father. "It's very…wooded."

"He's starting to sound like you." Lily told her husband.

"When I'm hiding something" James added as he recognized the tone.

"Now what can I hide from you two?" Harry asked.

0000

That night,

The Golden Group was in the Training Room. Harry had his glasses off to the side. He only wore them when adults were around.

"It's been about a month." Hermione said.

"Time to become animagi." Ron added.

"Let's do this." Harry said.

POP

A coyote, an owl, a cat, and a phoenix were standing in the room.

POP

"WE DID IT!" they cheered.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Harry said putting his glasses back on

"Kids." Lily said entering. "It's time for bed."

"Yes Ma'am." They said.

TBC


	15. Neville

"Telepathy"

**Chapter 15: Neville**

"So," Harry asked on the train. "What will we do this year?"

"Definitely prank." Ron said.

School was about to begin. Remus had gone to convince the werewolves to join the light. Melissa was trying hard to find the cure. Spica had gone back to America to convince the American Ministry to help with Sirius. Everyone else was doing their own thing.

"I have it." Ginny said. "We write Draco Malfoy a really disturbing anonymous letter and have Athena deliver it."

"Better yet," Hermione said. "Make it a love letter."

"And then," Ron added. "Have Harry go up to him in ferret form."

"I have an idea." Harry said pulling out a quill and parchment from his bag that he got the previous day.

"Okay guys. Start talking."

"That's a…Harry!" Hermione reprimanded.

It was a Quick-Quotes Quill.

"I figured I could have some fun with it." Harry told her.

"Dear Draco," Hermione started.

"No." Ginny interrupted. "Dearest Draky"

"Draky?" The boys laughed.

"My heart yearns to touch your….how would you describe Malfoy's hair?" Ron asked.

"Your ferrety soft hair?" Harry laughed.

"We're having too much fun." Hermione laughed.

"Your Slytherinish qualities make may skin tingle." Ginny joked.

The car was in full out laughter now.

"Ooh." Ginny said excitedly. "I have it. Meet me next Hogsmeade weekend by the Shrieking Shack. There, I shall reveal myself."

"Huh?" Harry asked as he stopped the quill.

"Then Lightning comes out in ferret form and "attacks" Malfoy. Harry. You mentioned you can communicate telepathically now?"

"Yes"

Flashback

"_Good morning." Lily said coming into the boys' room._

_Both Ron and Harry groaned._

"_Time for school" Lily sang._

"_I don't want to."_

"_You can sleep on the train." Lily said turning on the lights. _

_She left to let them get dressed._

"_I didn't say anything." Harry said._

"_I heard you mate." Ron argued. "You said "I don't want to."" _

"_I THOUGHT that." Harry said._

_Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock._

"_Ron? Can you hear me?"_

"_Yeah." Ron said starring at Harry. His friend hadn't moved his mouth._

End Flashback

"You talk in your most convincing female seductive voice while in ferret form" Ginny said. "And…"

"It will freak him out so badly." Harry caught on turning the quill on. "I have it. Yours forever, Ferretta"

"Well?" Ron asked.

_Dearest Draky,_

_Ever since I saw you last year, I've been yearning to stroke your ferrety soft hair. I tingle every time I think of your Slytherinish qualities that make you so attractive. Meet me next Hogesmeade weekend by the Shrieking Shack._

_Yours Forever,_

_Ferretta _

"I wonder if Dad ever did something like that to Snape?" Harry said as everyone else laughed their heads off.

"Anything from the trolley?" the trolley witch asked them.

"N…N….No." Ginny managed to gasp.

The witch shrugged and went on. After she left, Neville showed up.

"What is so funny?" he asked. "I could hear you guys laughing from the next cabin."

"A…prank…we're…going…to…pull." Ron said in between laughs.

"Oh. Okay." Neville said leaving

"Neville! Wait!" Harry called putting his glasses on.

Neville turned and saw Harry follow him out.

"We want you in." Harry said.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because…" Harry said. "Do I need a reason?" 

"Not really." Neville said. "But you guys have never really taken much interest in me before."

"Neville. If you come join us, everything will make sense."

"Well," Neville hesitated. "I'd just mess everything up."

"That's why we're here." Harry said. "Neville, you can be a great wizard. You just need the confidence. Why else would you be in Gryffindor?"

Unknown to Harry, his conversation with Neville was being overheard by a redheaded man who was recognizing the conversation.

Flashback

"_Hey Pettigrew!" James called. "C'mon. Join us."_

"_I can't." Peter Pettigrew said. "I'd just mess everything up. I'm no good at magic."_

"_That's what Remus, Padfoot, and I will be there for." James argued. "Pettigrew, you weren't placed in Gryffindor for nothing. You're a great wizard deep down. You just need the confidence."_

"_Do you really think so, Potter?" _

"_It's James." James told him holding out his hand._

"_Peter." Peter Pettigrew said shaking his hand._

End Flashback.

James, in disguise, reminded himself to have a quick word with Harry as he watched Harry and Neville shake hands and go into the car. He heard another bout of laughter as Harry explained the prank.

James snuck up to the closed door and put an ear to it

"But where will you get the ferret?" He heard Neville asked.

"Leave THAT to me." Harry said.

_Do I WANT to know?_ James thought

"Neville." Harry said. "What you are about to see, you can't tell ANYBODY. Understand?"

"Kind of." Neville said.

POP

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" Neville exclaimed

James knocked on the door.

POP

"Come in." he heard Harry call.

He entered to see the Golden Group sitting around and Neville was starring at Harry in shock.

"What's going on?"

"N…Nothing." Neville said remembering what Harry told him.

_Yeah right _James thought.

"Who are you?" Ron asked. None of them had seen James' disguise.

"I'm your new defense professor." James said before turning to Neville. "So you're Frank and Alice's kid? You grew up since the last time I saw you."

"You knew my parents?" Neville asked as Harry closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I was an auror with them." James said. "Dumbledore told me what happened."

"They'll be okay one day." Harry announced when he opened his eyes.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"You might want to get dressed." James told the kids as he left.

"You had a vision?" Ron asked Harry.

"A what?" Neville asked.

"Shh." Harry said as he casted a silencing ward on the cabin. "This summer, I was walking in the park when I spotted a stag. I recognized it as my Dad's animagus form…."

TBC


	16. Prank

"Telepathy"

"_Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 16: Prank**

"Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced after the sorting. "As usual, I have a few announcements. First: I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors: Professors Jim Jarter, and his lovely assistant, Rose Jarter."

Everyone clapped.

"Is that your Mum?" Neville whispered as the redheaded man and the blond woman stood up.

"Yeah. But she doesn't normally look like that." Harry whispered back.

"Yes, yes." Dumbledore said. "We are all pleased to welcome them."

Harry nearly laughed out loud at the you-have-to-be-kidding-me look Snape was giving the headmaster.

"On to other things," Dumbledore said. "Quidditch house try-outs will begin the second week of school. See Madame Hooch for try-outs. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind everyone that no magic is to be used in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits."

Everyone who knew the true identity of the defense professors (the Golden Group, Neville, Snape, Dumbledore, and Lily) all turned to James who was trying to look innocent (and failing).

"Why is everyone looking at me?" James asked.

"One more thing." Dumbledore said. "As all of you know, Voldemort has indeed risen again. However, you need not fear. You are safe at Hogwarts."

"United, we are strong. Divided, we are weak." Dumbledore finished. "Let the feast begin."

The food appeared.

"Just like I remember it." James said. "The view is GREAT up here. I should have been a teacher YEARS ago."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"If I recall correctly," Snape retorted. "You weren't around then."

"Details." James argued

"Ready?" Harry whispered.

"Ready." The rest of the Golden Group whispered.

Neville knocked his spoon, that wasn't going to be used, onto the floor and Harry acted as if he was going to pick it up.

"Please work." He prayed as he touched the floor.

"WHOA!"

Harry sat up to see it worked. The entire Slytherin table was now floating. Some of the Slytherins were hanging on for dear life. The rest of the hall (minus MOST teachers) were laughing. Lily and Snape were glaring at James.

"For once, it wasn't me." He told them.

Hermione nodded and Harry went back under the table. He brought down the Slytherin table. He then looked up to the staff table and got an idea. He preformed the same spell.

"JARTER!" Snape yelled. "PUT THE TABLE DOWN!"

"I KEEP TELLING YOU IT WASN'T ME!" James yelled back.

The staff table was now up in the air.

"Professor Jarter is correct. This is a much nicer view." Dumbledore observed.

"A…nicer…Albus?" McGonagall asked. "Surely you don't intend to let this prank go unpunished?"

"If whomever decided to levitate the staff table would kindly put it back gently, it would be greatly appreciated!" Dumbledore called.

"And please reveal yourself so I'm not blamed!" James added.

Ginny nodded to Harry. Harry used his wandless magic to activate some firecrackers they had bought from the twins that they had set up earlier.

BANG

Golden sparks went flying like bolts of lighting and wrote in gold lettering:

WE'RE BACK, BUT NOT AS BEFORE

The staff table was lowered.

"I hate riddles." James pouted. "They're too confusing."

0000

"We're back, but not as before." James repeated in the DADA office.

"James. Calm down."

"How can I calm down?" James asked as he sat in a chair. "I think someone was trying to outdo the Marauders and frame us."

"James." Lily said embracing her husband from behind and placing her chin on his head. "You're thinking about this too hard. In order for that prank to be pulled, one of the pranksters would have had to be a master at wandless."

"But it wasn't me!" James repeated.

"I know that." She told him. "You never pranked yourself. But remember what you told me back on the train?"

Flashback

"_Something is going on with Harry and his friends." James announced._

"_What makes you say that?" Lily asked him._

"_I overheard him talking to Neville asking him to join his group. It reminded me of when I asked Peter to join the Marauders. After I heard laughter in the car, Neville asked how they would get a ferret or something. Harry told him to leave it to him, and then I heard a pop. The same type that is heard when an animagus transforms."_

"_James." Lily told him. "It takes around five years to become an animagus. Harry's only known about them for a couple of years now." _

"_But what if it goes faster for him because of his high power level?" He asked._

"_Harry's full potential won't be revealed until his 17__th__ birthday." She reminded him._

End Flashback.

"Maybe you had a point." She suggested. "Maybe Harry found a way to release his powers ahead of time."

"Maybe." James repeated.

0000

In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the Golden Group and Luna were reading the spell and potions book Harry snuck out of Potter Manor

"Hey." Harry said with a laugh. "Hermione. Have you ever read or seen Macbeth?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"This potion is the same one from Act IV Scene i."

"You're kidding!" she said looking at it.

It was something in the older language.

"Don't bother." Harry told her. "It's one of Ravenclaw's powers that allows me to read it."

"Does it say what the potion really does?" she asked.

"Yeah." He told her. "I've been doing some research, and I found that Voldemort…stop flinching Ron…that Voldemort used things called Horcruxes. If we manage to make the potion and put a horcrux in it, it will destroy them all." (A/N: I made that up)

"What's a horcrux?" Ron asked.

"It's an object that has a person's soul in it." Hermione explained.

"Voldemort had seven." Harry added. "I've already destroyed one."

"Which one?" Ginny asked.

"The diary."

"Oh." She said simply.

"Peeves? What are you doing? Have you seen Harry and his friends?" they heard a familiar voice in the hall.

"Why should I tell you?" Peeves taunting voice came.

"Wandawasi."

"Agh!" Peeves yelled

"That boy." The voice sighed. "ACCIO MARAUDERS MAP!"

"uh oh." Harry said as he saw the map go flying out of the bathroom.

"What now?" Ginny asked.

"I have an idea." He said going to the sink.

"_Open"._

The door to the Chamber of Secrets opened.

"So THAT'S where the Chamber is." Hermione said.

"Ask questions later." Harry pushed her in.

"This map has to be defective." He heard James' voice say. "Why would Harry be in the girl's bathroom?"

"Did you find him?" He heard Lily ask as Ron jumped in.

"No." James answered. "But the kids are disappearing from the girl's bathroom."

Neville jumped in.

"No wonder." Lily said with a laugh. "That's Myrtle's bathroom."

"Who's?" James asked as Luna jumped in.

"Moaning Myrtle." Lily explained. "No one uses her bathroom for the practical use anymore. She tends to…flood the toilets a lot. It's the perfect meeting place for privacy."

"Ginny, go." Harry said.

"I can't." she said.

"We have to. We'll go together. Now."

They jumped in.

"_Close"_

The chamber sealed just as Lily opened the door.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Who's there?" Myrtle asked as she returned from the Prefect's bathroom.

"Hello Myrtle." Lily greeted sweetly. "Have you seen Harry Potter lately?"

"No." Myrtle said sadly. "I haven't seen him since last February. I just got back here."

"So, you died in a bathroom?" James asked.

"Don't you remember Harry's story?" Lily asked him before a thought struck her. "He must be down in the Chamber."

"So, how are we going to get to him?" James asked.

"We'll let him come to us." She said. "We should probably send Fawkes after him."

0000

Meanwhile,

"So this is the Chamber of Secrets." Luna said. "Cozy."

"Whoa." Neville said seeing the body of the basilisk Harry killed two years earlier.

Ginny grabbed Ron's arm as she looked at it. Ron had been the closest to her.

"It's missing a tooth." Luna observed.

Ginny watched Harry bring his hand to cover the spot where the basilisk had pierced his arm.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said. "Tomorrow, I'll come back and see if I can't clean up and change the password."

"We're coming too." Neville told him. "But how will we get out?"

"Same way Ron." Harry instructed to Ron.

POP

In Harry's spot stood a black phoenix.

0000

"What's the password?" James asked Lily

"For the last time," She sighed "it's butterscotch."

"Hey guys." Harry said to his parents.

Lily and James turned to see Harry and his friends walking up to them.

"How did you get out so quickly?" James asked.

"Get out of what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"The Chamber of Secrets." James told them.

"Why would I go back to the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked innocently.

"Harold James Potter." Lily said putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you lie to us."

Harry heard his friends start snickering.

"Fine." Harry told his parents. "I went into the Chamber so you wouldn't catch me in the girl's bathroom."

"I didn't ask "why", I asked "how"." James told his son.

"You know I'm a parselmouth." Harry told him.

"I said how you got _out_. You told me that the entrance is a steep slide."

"We flew out." Ginny told him.

"On what?" Lily asked.

"Look at the time." Harry said. "It's curfew. Good night."

He and the others made a break for it before the other two Potters could stop him.

TBC

A/N: For those confused about the message in the fireworks, it basically means that the Marauders are back, but they aren't the originals.


	17. Another Supposed Dead Person

**Chapter 17: Another Supposed Dead Person**

It was the first Hogmeade weekend of the school year. The homeless wizard from Diangon Alley was looking for someone.

"I don't EVER want to hear of this AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Draco Malfoy yelled at his goons.

"Ferretta." He spatted as he passed the older wizard. "More like possessed demon ferret. Potter has something to do with this."

"Where would Potter get a possessed demon ferret?" Crabbe as cluelessly.

"A possessed demon ferret?" the wizard asked himself

He went to go check it out.

0000

When he got to the Shrieking Shack, he heard the sound of a group of kids laughing.

"That…was…perfect." Ron laughed.

"Did you see his face?!" Neville asked.

"What did you tell him?" Ginny asked Harry.

"You don't want to know, and I don't want to remember." Harry told her. "What I will tell you is that I got some of the lines from Aunt Petunia's soap operas, Mum and Dad, and Ron and Hermione when they think they're alone after I give them some candy with a love potion in it."

"You WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione yelled at him.

"Don't worry. It was AFTER you got together."

Everyone laughed.

"What's going on here?" the wizard asked.

The kids stopped laughing and saw their visitor.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "You're the homeless guy we saw in Diagon Alley that Harry helped."

The man looked confused as everyone glared at Ron.

"We were in disguise." Harry exclaimed.

"That was you lot?" the man asked. "Which of you gave me this cloak?"

Everyone except Neville and Luna pointed at Harry.

"Thank you." The man told Harry as he started to give him the cloak back. "That had been the first act of kindness I had received in almost 20 years."

"Keep it. I have more than enough at home." Harry told him.

He noticed the man was looking at him as if he recognized him.

"Yes." Harry said lifting his bangs. "I am Harry Potter."

"I need to speak to you."

0000

"So let me get this straight," Ron said inside the Shrieking Shack. "YOU are an ex-death eater who left Voldemort after you were told to kill your older brother and now want to help with the defeat of You…Vol…Voldemort?"

"That is correct." The homeless ex-death eater said.

"What do you want in exchange for your help?" Ginny asked.

"The Dark Lord's death." The man said. "My brother's forgiveness would be nice, but I'm not holding my breath."

"DID you kill him?" Neville asked.

"No." the man told the kids. "Wormtail did worse. Sent him to Azkaban." 

"Azka…Is Sirius Black your brother?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I am Regulus Arcturus Black."

"YOU'RE the spoiled rotten brat that Sirius' parents doted on?" Ron asked.

Regulus laughed.

"Yes. That's how Sirius would describe me."

"I'm confused." Neville said.

"Huddle!" Luna announced.

The Golden Group huddled on the bed.

"Should we let him?" Neville asked.

"He's telling the truth." Harry said.

"Don't you remember what Sirius said?" Ron asked. "Once a death eater, ALWAYS a death eater."

"Look at Snape." Hermione told her boyfriend to argue.

"My point exactly." Ron said.

"Guys." Harry said. "I read his mind. He's clean."

When they pulled out,

"After much deliberation," Harry said. "We decided that we'll team up with you."

"Excellent." Regulus said pulling out a green locket. "Harry? What do you know about horcruxes?"

"Enough to know to ask if that is one of Voldemort's." Harry told him.

"It is." Regulus said.

"Perfect." Harry said. "We can have him mortal by the first of February."

"You know a way?" Regulus asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "It's a long story."

0000

A few minutes later,

"Hey." Lily said to her husband back at the school.

"Hey yourself." James said.

"Are you okay, Love?" she asked.

"I was just thinking." He told her. "Remember the day we came back?"

"Yes. When I saw your grave…"

"I recently remembered what day it was." James interrupted. "It had been the day of your sister's wedding."

"I remember." Lily said. "You were there because of…"

"The attack." James said. "Remember when you found me in your kitchen?"

"Of course. My friends and I were at my house and my Dad brought you home that night. The next morning at breakfast, I think we spent half an hour starring at each other until Spica snapped us out of it."

"Yeah." He said with a small laugh. "Remember what she said?"

" 'Ah. Look Mel. They're gazing into each other's eyes. I hear wedding bells.'" Lily quoted "She spent the rest of the day with a major headache thanks to me."

"About three years later, wedding bells rang." James told her with a smile before frowning. "WHY couldn't Voldemort attack a few weeks later? Then I would have been of age and my mother wouldn't have sent me out of the house, and…"

"She still would have." She told him. "Put yourself in their shoes. If Harry was seventeen and we were attacked, wouldn't you send him away?"

James thought. The truth was that he would love to, but Harry wouldn't allow it.

"I should have been more stubborn." James said as he watched his son and his friends return.

"But then you would have been killed." Lily said. "And then we wouldn't have gotten married, or have Harry,…."

"Hey guys!" Harry called

"Hello." Lily said to her son. "Do you know why Mr. Malfoy was ranting about a possessed demon ferret?"

"No." all six kids said a little too quickly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sensing the mood his father had been in before.

"Nothing." James said with a sigh.

"Your father was just missing your grandparents."

"Well," Harry said. "Maybe they'll come back. You two and Sirius did."

"Maybe." James said.

TBC

A/N: Not in this series


	18. Christmas Surprise

**Chapter 18: Christmas Surprise**

Christmas morning,

Harry was asleep in his room at Potter Manor with his back toward the door. He was woken by the sound of a soft popping noise on the other side of the door. He pretended to be asleep as it opened.

He heard the soft paw steps as something with four legs walked up to his bed. He figured it was probably Ginny. He felt his bed dip as something HUGE jumped on it.

It wasn't Ginny. Her form was MUCH smaller.

He woke up when something warm and wet touched his face.

"What the…" He exclaimed as he sat up in bed and tried to whip his face, but whatever it was kept on licking him.

"Stop it." Harry laughed. "That tickles."

The animal stopped, but Harry still heard the THUMP THUMP of a tail hitting his bed as it wagged. Harry wiped his face as Ron woke up.

"AGGHHH! THE GRIM!"

Harry looked at the animal and saw a huge black dog sitting on his bed.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed as he hugged the dog.

POP

Harry felt his godfather's arm wrap around his body.

"Did you HAVE to lick me?" Harry asked with a laugh. 

"Do people have earplugs in this place?" Spica asked as she entered the room. "Even after Ron screamed bloody murder, no one came running."

"Probably because they thought Ron was having a nightmare." Harry laughed as he and Sirius let go of each other. "While I have them about death and Voldemort's rebirth, he has them on Grims and spiders."

"I do not." Ron pouted.

"Then explain that one night in third year when you woke up saying that spiders were telling you to tap dance and you didn't want to." Harry said to his friend.

"I was thirteen." Ron defended before looking at Spica.

She had lost her skinny figure and was munching on a granola bar.

"You might want to lay off the food for a while." Ron told her.

"I can't." she explained with a smile.

"She's eating for two." Sirius said.

"How?" Ron asked. "Who's the other?"

"You mean…" Harry asked. "Congratulations!"

He hugged Sirius again.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron." Harry said turning to his friend. "Spica's pregnant."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Ron." Harry said gently. "When a man and a woman REALLY love each other…"

"I know THAT part." Ron said throwing a pillow at Harry.

"What ELSE have you two been doing besides eloping and getting pregnant?" Harry asked his godfather.

"We managed to get the American Ministry as well as the French, Spanish, Belgian, Russian, Scandinavian, and Irish on our side." Sirius said.

"We were going to hit Switzerland, Italy, and Germany, but we thought Christmas with you was more important." Spica added.

"But…This is a WAR!" Harry argued. "You didn't need to stop what you were doing for me. I don't think Voldemort cares."

"Probably not." Sirius said. "But WE do. We have a bigger problem though. How are we going to tell Prongs I'm back? Let alone what we've been doing."

"I have an idea." Ron said.

0000

Harry snuck into his parents' room and saw them still asleep. He tried to remember what all Dudley did when he got something he REALLY REALLY wanted. However, that hadn't really happened in many years. So, he tried to act as kid as possible knowing he was going to be SO embarrassed when this was over.

_Memo to self. Hurt Wily._

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" He said running to his parents' bed and hugging his father.

"What the…" James asked as he woke up with a start. "What's this for?"

"I don't remember telling you I wanted a puppy for Christmas." Harry said to his parents.

"A PUPPY?!" Lily yelled as she woke up after hearing what her son got for Christmas. "You got him a PUPPY?!"

"Well," Harry said. "He's a little older than an actual PUPPY, but he sure acts like one."

He went out to the hall with the door still opened.

"Come here boy!"

A LARGE black dog with a bright red bow came running and jumped on Harry licking his face.

"See." Harry said to his parents while he laughed.

"I didn't get him that dog." James said. It was too early in the morning.

"Well don't look at me." Lily told him.

Harry laughed amazed his father hadn't gotten the hint.

"Go to Dad, Snuffles."

"You named him "Snuffles"?" James asked as the dog jumped onto the bed and started licking James.

"Told you he acts like a puppy." Harry said.

"Providing he doesn't have an accident on the bed…" Lily said.

"He's pretty housebroken." Harry explained. "Can I keep him?"

He performed the puppy-dog pout

"You…" James said as he looked closer at the dog. "Harry Potter! You know perfectly well who this dog is!"

"Yes I do." Harry admitted.

POP

"When did you get back?" James asked his best friend.

"Early this morning." Sirius said.

"Okay Sirius. What did you do?" James asked knowing that grin that was on Sirius' face.

"All shall make sense at breakfast." Harry said.

"You know?" Lily asked.

"Of course I know." Harry said.

0000

At breakfast,

"SPICA!"

"LILY!"

The two friends ran to each other and embraced. Lily pulled out and looked at Spica's mid-section.

"Girl. Lay off the food." Lily told her.

"You, of all people, should know what's going on with my body right now." Spica told her.

"You mean…WHEN'S IT DUE?!"

"May." Spica told her.

"So THAT'S what you've been doing." James said to Sirius accusingly.

"Well, I've been engaged for 17 years. You didn't expect me to just sit around and make it 18, did you?"

"Whoa. Sirius! What did you do to Jenkins?" another voice came from the entrance to the dinning room.

Everyone turned to see Remus.

"It's Black now." Spica told him.

"MOONY!" Sirius yelled in greeting as he hugged the werewolf.

"OW! Watch it!" Remus said wincing.

"What happened to you?" James asked noticing some of the bruises.

"Let's just say running around with a few unregistered animagi was a** lot **better than running around with more werewolves." Remus said.

"Don't worry Remus." Lily said. "Mel's trying to find the cure."

"Is she here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Upstairs. Fourth floor." Lily told her son. "She came in after you went to bed."

TBC


	19. The Cure

**Chapter 19: The Cure**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Melissa said as she looked up from another book.

Harry entered.

"Harry? What brings you here?" she asked.

"Everyone's waking up." He told her. "Sirius, Spica, and Remus have arrived as well."

Melissa sighed.

"I'm not coming down." She told him.

"Why not?" Harry asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"I'm NOWHERE near the cure." She cried. "I want to find it SO BADLY. But NOTHING is working."

"I'll be back." Harry told her.

0000

"You want to WHAT?!" the Ron exclaimed.

"I want to let Melissa in on our secrets." Harry repeated.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because she's desperate." Harry informed him

"Is that why she's not down?" Ginny asked.

"Right." Harry said. "If we let her in on our secrets, then she can help us and we can help her. She's saying that she's not coming down."

"Harry?" Lily asked after knocking on Harry's door. "Is Melissa awake?"

"She's not coming down." He told his mother.

"What?" Lily said looking up to where Melissa's room was. "That girl…"

"I'll go back and talk to her." Harry told his mother while looking at his friends.

They sighed and nodded.

0000

In Melissa's room a few minutes later,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away." She cried.

"It's me." Harry called. "I have something that might be of interest."

"Come in." she said sitting up and drying her tears.

Harry entered with a book.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just…I've been spending 16 years studying medicine and everything I've come up with would probably kill a werewolf. I'm running out of options."

"Surly the Americans have some type of quote in a time like this." Harry said.

"Well." Melissa said. "There is "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." There is also "When you have exhausted all possibilities, remember this---you haven't." by Thomas Edison."

Harry handed her the book.

"What's this?" she asked.

Ultimus Validus Potio et Carmen

"Harry." She told him handing the book back. "I can't read all of this."

"But I can." He told her.

"How?" she said looking between him and the book.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell ANYBODY. Not Mum and Dad, not Remus, and especially Dumbledore." He told her.

"I promise." She said with her heart beating against her chest.

"It all started when Dad brought me here to Potter Manor…" he started to explain.

0000

"Do you think Harry could talk some sense into her?" Spica asked Lily as they waited for the two before beginning to open gifts.

"I hope so." Lily told her.

"Shh." Remus said.

He heard footsteps.

Two pairs.

Harry and Melissa entered the parlor.

"It's about time." Ron said beginning to attack his presents.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Melissa told the young Potter.

"No problem." Harry told her with a wink.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"I was feeling depressed." She explained.

"As depressed as James when his parents were killed." Lily asked.

"Almost." Melissa said truthfully. "But Harry told me…he had faith in me."

She turned and smiled at the Heir of Hogwarts as he opened a box filled with vials to hold memories in. She couldn't believe that the teen in front of her was literally the most powerful wizard in the world as he glared at Fred and George for a comment they had said.

She then turned to her friends and saw Spica's stomach.

"Spica? Are you pregnant?"

0000

That night,

"So," Melissa said in her room "What we need is a perfect balance of gold and silver. The silver kills the werewolf, but the gold counteracts the silver so the person can live?"

"Yes." Harry said. "As I was looking over this, I did notice that it would cause the werewolf to be unconscious for a while, but…when he wakes up, it will be worth it."

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Me too." Harry told her. "But I have faith in you."

He handed her the translation.

"And you will be working on making Voldemort mortal?" she asked

"Yes." Harry told her. "Regulus gave me the horcrux. The only adults in on this are you, and him."

"Be careful Harry." She told him. "I don't know how dangerous that will be. Are you POSITIVE you don't want James and Lily to know?"

"I don't want to scare or worry them." Harry informed her.

TBC


	20. Double, Double, Toil, and Trouble

**Chapter 20: Double, Double Toil and Trouble**

In the Chamber of Secrets a month later,

"Do we HAVE to?" Ron groaned.

"Yes." Harry told him.

Ron held up something disgusting while making a face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He said.

"Would you like me to play your part?" Ginny asked.

"Please." Ron said.

"Do you know his lines?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ginny stated.

"Why are we quoting Shakespeare when we don't have to?" Neville asked.

"Make things more interesting." Harry told him as Luna got a video camera going.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry." Luna said. "I'm not recording yet. Harry. Make yourself look more like a girl."

"Excuse me?"

"That way you can be disguised." Neville said.

Harry closed his eyes and his hair grew past his shoulders and his scar disappeared.

"Better?" he asked.

"Get your voice to a higher pitch and perfect." Luna said.

"Better?" Harry repeated in a high voice.

"Perfect." Luna said. "And….action!"

(A/N: I do not own what they are saying. That goes to William Shakespeare. You can find this in Macbeth Act IV Scene i)

(**Harry**, _Ginny_, Hermione)

"**Thrice the brinded cat hath mewed" **

"_Thrice, and once the hedge-pig whined."_

"Harpier cries, "'Tis time, 'tis time." 

"**Round about the cauldron go,**

**In the poisoned entrails throw.**

**Toad, that under cold stone**

**Days and nights has thirty-one**

**Sweltered venom sleeping got, **

**Boil thou first i' th' charemèd pot."**

"_**Double, double toil and trouble,**_

_**Fire burn and cauldron bubble."**_

"_Fillet of a fenny snake,_

_In the cauldron boil and bake._

_Eye of newt and toe of frog,_

_Wool of bat and tongue of dog,_

_Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,_

_Lizard's leg and owlet's wing, _

_For a charm of powerful trouble,_

_Like a hell-broth boil and bubble."_

"_**Double, double toil and trouble,**_

_**Fire burn and cauldron bubble."**_

"Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,

Witches' mummy, maw and gulf

Of the ravined salt-sea shark,

Root of hemlock digged I' th' dark,

Liver of blaspheming Jew,

Gall of goat and slips of yew

Slivered in the moon's eclipse,

Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips,

Figer of birth-strangled babe

Ditch-delivered by a drab,

Make the gruel thick and slab. 

Add thereto a tiger's chaudron,

For the ingredients of our cauldron.

"_**Double, double toil and trouble,**_

_**Fire burn and cauldron bubble." **_

"_Cool it with a baboon's blood,_

_Then the charm is firm and good."_

"And cut!" Luna said. "Wonderful job ladies."

Harry gave her a death glare as he reverted back to his normal self.

"And gentleman." Ron added.

"That is SO disgusting." Neville said looking at the cauldron.

"And now, the horcrux." Harry said holding the locket by the chain.

"Are you SURE this will work?" Hermione asked.

"Not really." Harry voiced. "But we're desperate."

He started to place the necklace in the potion, but stopped.

"Guys." He said. "I'm not sure what this will do. I think our best bet is for you lot to leave the chamber. Use the new exist. Wait for me up in the bathroom. If I'm not out in an hour, tell Mum and Dad everything."

"Harry…" Ginny started.

"Go." Harry told her.

After they left, he dropped the necklace into the potion.

0000

Lily and James were asleep when all of a sudden the castle started shaking during an explosion.

"What the…?" James asked.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Peeves screamed.

"Students are to remain in their common rooms. Teachers are to report to the Great Hall immediately." Dumbledore's voice came over an intercom.

"Let's go." Lily said to her husband as they put on night robes.

0000

In the Great Hall,

"What happened?" Every teacher was asking Dumbledore.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore said placing his wand to his throat.

The hall went silent.

"Severus?" He asked turning to Snape. "Did Voldemort say anything about an attack on Hogwarts?"

"Nothing." Snape said just as confused.

"I propose we search the grounds. We'll allow the ghosts to help."

0000

In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom,

"LET ME GO!" Ginny yelled as her brother and Neville were holding her trying to keep her from jumping back in the chamber.

"He said…" Ron said

"…To wait." Neville finished.

It was only because of the seriousness of Harry's tone that the rest of the group wasn't jumping in.

"Ooohh." Peeves said in a tattle-tale like way when he entered. "Students are not supposed to be out of bed."

"What do you want Peeves?" Myrtle asked.

"The ghosts are supposed to help look for intruders." Peeves told her. "There might be a battle."

"What?" Ginny asked in shock. It was too soon.

"C'mon Myrtle." Peeves said as he flew out of the bathroom to tattle on the kids.

"Ohhh." Myrtle sighed as she floated out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, the door to the Chamber opened and Harry stumbled out choking on smoke.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran to her crush's side.

Harry's response was only coughing.

0000

Later that morning,

"What on earth caused this?" Pomfrey asked as she started to tend to a still coughing Harry.

The gang only shrugged.

"What were you kids doing out of bed?" Lily asked them.

"We….we were….." Ron started to think of a lie.

"They were with me." Neville said. "They were tutoring me in Potions. I guess when Harry was cleaning up, something exploded."

The gang was impressed. Neville had come up with a convincing lie that Lily Potter actually bought.

"Hmm." Madame Pomfrey thought as Harry continued coughing and she was holding a potion.

"Let me." Lily said whipping out her wand. "I was a healer during the first war."

She sat down on the side of Harry's bed and pointed her wand at his chest.

"Clarus" she said.

A white light was absorbed into his chest. His coughs didn't subside, but they did weaken.

"Thanks." He managed to gasp hoarsely.

"We'll talk about this later." Lily told him as the school nurse handed him the potion.

"okay." He whispered.

0000

That afternoon,

"Did it work?" Harry asked Ginny who was visiting. Madame Pomfrey hadn't let him out of her sight.

"I don't know." She told him. "Snape had been called by Voldemort last night after the potion had been made. I think that's a good sign."

"If it caught Voldemort's attention, then probably." Harry whispered hoarsely. All that coughing had really hurt his throat.

"It's a good thing you mastered nonverbal." Ginny teased.

"Good afternoon." James said as he and Lily entered.

"Hey." Harry whispered.

"Peeves said that you were out of bed during an attack." Lily told her son.

"There wasn't an attack." Harry stated still hoarse. "I was…cleaning up a potion and it exploded on me."

"Are you okay?" Lily asked him.

"Besides the fact I've practically lost my voice," Harry said pointing to his throat. "I've been worse."

Suddenly, Harry's scar started to burn.

"OW." He said placing a hand on his scar.

"Harry?" Lily asked "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer. His world spun and went black.

TBC


	21. The Rest of the Powers

**Chapter 21: The Rest of the Powers**

"What happened?"

"I have no clue. He just fainted. He feels warm."

"Albus. You don't think Voldemort made HIM a…"

"I don't believe so. We should keep an eye on him just in case."

_Harry was back in the garden just outside of Hogwarts._

"_What happened?" He asked his ancestors when he saw them._

"_We hath to render you unconscious." Helga explained. "Voldemort twas using thou to see inside Hogwarts."_

"_We hath cut off the connection." Rowena added. "You scar should not hurt anymore."_

"_Thanks." Harry said._

"_As a matter of fact," Helga mentioned with a small smile. "Once Voldemort tis gone for good, thou scar shalt vanish."_

"_But I thought…"_

"_Dumbledore hath been wrong before." Rowena told him._

_Godric added. "It tis time for the rest of your powers."_

"_I have more?" Harry asked._

"_Yes." Godric said. "You understand how a mulit-animagus is only allowed one magical form?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You art an exception." Godric said._

"_I am? What other powers?"_

_Rowena started to list. "Occlumency, language, knowledge…those art all that tis left."_

"_I know what the first one is," Harry said. "But what about the last two?"_

"_Thou shalt be able to speak more than parseltongue and English." Helga told him._

"_THANK YOU!" Harry said. "And knowledge?"_

"_Thou shalt understand when thou wakest up." Godric said and Harry blanked out._

"Dumbledore!" Snape said as he entered the hospital wing. "The Dark Lord almost got through Potter!"

"He nearly found out about us?" Lily asked.

"Yes. But Potter somehow blocked him out." Snape explained. "Has he been practicing Occlumency?"

"Not to my knowledge." James said as he looked at his unconscious son.

0000

Three days had past and Harry hadn't woken up yet. James and Lily were taking turns teaching and sitting with their son.

"Nothing?" James asked as he entered the hospital wing. 

"Nothing." She told him. "James. I'm worried."

"IT WORKED!" Melissa screamed as she ran into the hospital wing. "And it didn't take a week! It only took twenty-four hours…!"

Her great, big smile disappeared when she saw Harry unconscious.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Not sure." James told her. "We know Voldemort might have something to do with this."

"Harry?" Melissa asked before turning to her best friend. "How long has he been like this?"

"Three days." Lily told her friend.

Suddenly, Harry groaned.

"Harry?" Lily whispered.

Harry opened his eyes.

"Mum?" he asked quietly.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed. "You had us scared."

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"Harry?" James asked noticing something different. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired." Harry said. "More…powers…too…much…energy."

He went unconscious again.

"More powers?" Lily asked. "What does him mean?"

"I have no clue." James said.

"My baby." She cried as she held Harry's limp hand. "How come he's so weak?"

"Too much energy." Melissa repeated. "His body's not used to this amount of power."

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"I have an idea." James said.

0000

At Potter Manor a few minutes later,

James was in what he had dubbed the Devination's Room, or Dev room for short. There was a crystal ball, a tea set, and a mirror. He walked over to the mirror.

"Godric Gryffindor." He said to it.

The founder appeared in the mirror.

"Yes James Potter?" the founder asked.

"What happened to my son?" James asked.

"Do not be upset." Gryffindor told him. "Your son tis safe. The connection between him and Voldemort tis no more."

"Connection?"

"How else would the lad have those dreams about Riddle killing people?"

"Dumbledore DID tell us about that," James said. "But…we didn't think he'd actually use it again."

"He almost did." Gryffindor said. "Harry tis safe now."

"Can I see him?"

"Thou can attempt." Gryffindor said before vanishing.

"H-Harry Potter." James said praying that it would work.

"Dad?" Harry's voice came, but not his figure.

"Harry?" James asked. "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so." Harry's voice told him. "Whenever I try to wake up, my body is so sore, and I can hardly stay awake."

"Harry? What type of powers are you receiving?"

"Skill at Occulemency, being able to speak any language, and… Ravenclaw just said "knowledge." I'm not sure what that means, but it could explain why my head hurts whenever I try to wake up."

"Ravenclaw? Did she say how long you'd be out?"

"No."

Silence.

"Dad?" Harry asked almost panicky. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." James said. "Melissa got the cure working."

"That's great." Harry said. "Now we can get the werewolves on our side."

"Harry. I have to get back. I'm in the Divinations room at Potter Manor and your mother will start getting worried."

"Yeah." Harry agreed as his voice grew fainter. "I think I'm starting to drift back into consciousness again."

"We'll see each other again soon." James said. "Try to stay strong."

"I'll try."

The line went dead.

0000

A few minutes later back at Hogwarts,

"You just missed him." Lily told her husband.

"We talked." He told his wife. "All we can do is wait."

0000

Four days later,

The rest of the Order had been told about Harry's condition. Sirius was now sitting with James waiting for Harry to get stronger. Harry had been going in and out of consciousness more often, so they took that as a good sign. Especially the fact that he was conscious a lot longer than before.

"Sirius? Dad?" Harry asked as he drifted back into consciousness.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked.

"A little." Harry whispered as he tried to keep his eyes opened.

"Harry." James told his son. "You HAVE to relax. Voldemort has been trying to get into your head, but can't. He hasn't tried anything else."

"But he's getting…stronger…each day." Harry told his father trying to sit up.

"You NEED to rest." Sirius agreed with James.

"I'm fine." Harry said holding his head as if he had a major headache.

"He's fine." Sirius told James. "If he's arguing with us, then he's a-okay."

"Harry?" Lily asked quietly as she entered with Remus, Melissa, Dumbledore, and Spica. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from a headache, fine." He told her.

She gently hugged him.

He didn't hug back.

She looked back at him and saw his eyes were clouded over and held a faint gold light.

"Harry?" she asked.

Nothing.

"What's wrong with him?!" she asked with panic in her voice.

"He's apparently in a trance." Dumbledore explained.

"Get his friends!" Lily ordered before turning back to her son. "Harry!"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as Remus opened the door to go get them. The Golden Group had been on their way to visit him when they heard Lily.

"He fell into a trance." James explained.

"Not again." Ron groaned.

Lily let James take over holding Harry as she went over to Ron. She knelt to his eye level and grabbed his shoulders.

"He's been like this before?" Lily asked.

"Only the normal…sleeping kind." Ron lied.

There was a soft gasp as Harry slumped into James' arms.

"Harry?" James asked his son as Harry groaned.

James was confused when Harry's eyes flashed from green to gold to red to black to blue to white and then to yellow over and over.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"He said something about more powers." James explained.

"MORE?!" the Golden Group asked.

TBC


	22. Allies

Phoenix language

**Chapter 22: Allies**

Harry's eyes closed. When he reopened them, he felt a little dizzy. He noticed he was in strong arms, but he grabbed onto them to help steady himself.

"Can someone stop the room please." He whispered. "I want to get off."

His hand went to his mouth. Lily understood the action and summoned a basin just in time for Harry to get sick in it.

"You're awfully warm." James stated feeling his son's forehead.

"I don't feel good." Harry stated as he leaned on James' shoulder.

"Relax." James said rubbing his son's back. "What powers?"

Harry didn't answer. James looked at his son and found that Harry had fallen asleep.

"Why won't he tell us?" Lily asked.

0000

A few weeks later,

Harry was back up and sitting in Charms getting weird looks from his classmates.

"Correct again, Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick told him when Harry got a question right for the tenth time in a row. "Oh. Look at the time. Class dismissed."

Everyone started packing up.

"Bloody hell mate." Ron swore. "You've been around Hermione too much."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Today's class was just easy." Harry defended.

"That's what you said about Herbology, DADA, Transfiguration, AND Potions." Neville told him.

"What's even more interesting," Hermione stated. "Today's your first day back since that night we tried that Potion. You haven't been studying."

0000

In Dumbledore's office thirty minutes later.

"I'm telling you Dumbledore," Flitwick said. "I've NEVER seen Harry Potter like this."

"He's turning into his mother at the rate he's going." McGonagall added. "Remember how Lily used to be like Miss. Granger?"

"Oh yes." Professor Sprout said with a smile as she remembered Lily.

"I'm beginning to wonder if he had been placed in the right house." Flitwick admitted.

"Of course he was." McGonagall told him. "Where's Professor Snape?"

"He had some business to attend to." Dumbledore told her. "He's already voice his…concern considering Mr. Potter."

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid said as he quickly entered the room. "Something odd just 'appened."

"What might that be?" Sprout asked.

"Well," Hagrid stated. "Harry and his friends were visiting me after classes. Suddenly, Harry looked out the window towards the forest without saying a word. I asked what was wrong, but he just left the hut and broke out into a run. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and I followed and found him a few minutes later coming back. We asked what had happened, and he said to just wait."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." Dumbledore said.

Harry came in.

"Professor." Harry said calmly. "The centaurs would like a word with you."

All of the professors in the room looked at each other as Dumbledore went to go talk.

"Stay here, Harry." Dumbledore instructed.

The door closed.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." Harry apologized to the Heads.

"Not at all, Mr. Potter." Professor Sprout said.

"Well," Hagrid said. "I'll be off. Got some baby unicorns to tend to."

The half-giant left.

"I was really impressed with your participation in class today." Flitwick told Harry as he started to leave so he could grade papers. "Good job." 

"Thank you." Harry said.

"I must be getting off to." Sprout said. "Keep up the good work, Potter."

"You'll be an auror in no time." McGonagall added as she left.

Harry was left alone in the office with Fawkes.

"So that's what Ravenclaw meant by knowledge." Harry said to himself.

They'll find out one day.

"Who said that?" Harry asked.

I did.

Harry looked and saw Fawkes spread out his wings.

"And _that's_ what was meant by language." Harry added to himself before turning to the bird. "Should I tell them?"

You should probably wait until further into this war if not after. The less people who know, the more you have the element of surprise.

"True." Harry agreed. "Just as long as the centaurs don't tell. Fawkes, what other creatures in the area do you think could help in the war.

The merfolk would be of help. Despite they are limited on movement, they do have the advantage of being able to breath underwater. Also their voices can distract the Death Eaters. They are vicious warriors when needed.

"Tell me about it." Harry said. "Any others?"

There are the fairies. They aren't as brainless as wizards make them out to be. Some can be quite clever. One in particular. His name is Puck. However, if you wish to speak to them, which you are the only human who can, you are much better off speaking to the King and Queen. 

"Where can I find them?" Harry asked.

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

"I don't know WHAT you told the centaurs, Harry." Dumbledore said. "But whatever it was worked. They have agreed to aid our cause in the fight against Voldemort."

"And all I had to do was remind them that Voldemort can wipe out a herd with a flick of his wand." Harry said.

You can find the King and Queen in the Forbidden Forest on the first full moon of Spring.

"Well," Harry said inching towards the door. "I have to go find the others."

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

It was déjà vu for Harry. Last time he refused to tell Dumbledore, the Headmaster had been sent away and Harry was left to deal with the killer basilisk by himself.

"No sir." Harry said.

Better him face the basilisk than someone else and have them killed.

0000

At the lake a few minutes later,

"Are you SURE this will work?" Hermione asked as Harry took off his shirt

"Fairly certain." Harry told her as he took off his shoes and socks. "I still remember where they live, so it shouldn't take me as long. With my animagus form, I should get their faster."

He walked midway into the water before submerging.

POP

"Give me that." Ron said taking his best friend's shirt away from his little sister. The way she was holding it worried Ron.

"I was merely holding it for him." She defended looking out over the lake.

"Do you think it worked?" Neville asked.

"I hope so." Hermione said. "We WOULD have an advantage with the merpeople."

"Hey kids!" a familiar voice called.

The Golden Group turned and saw James Potter coming in his disguise.

"Quick." Luna said. "Hide Harry's things."

They placed Harry's shirt, shoes, and socks in his bag and covered that with their bags.

"What are you kids doing here?" James asked when he joined them.

"Just…relaxing." Ron said. "And thinking."

"Where's Harry?" James asked.

"Harry?" they asked.

"Harry who?" Ron tried.

"Your best friend." James reminded Ron

"Oh. THAT Harry."

"Yes, THAT Harry." James told him.

"Well," Hermione said looking around. "He's CLEARLY not here, but we'll tell him you're looking for him."

"I'll wait." James said taking a seat near the edge of the water and looking over the lake.

"You know." He told the kids after a few minutes. "The last time I sat here, I was just a year older than you guys."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Well, two years older than you and Miss. Lovegood." James told her. "This is where my wife and I shared our first kiss."

Flashback

_A 17 year old James Potter was sitting on a rock next to the water's edge just looking out over the lake._

"_There you are." Lily Evans said as she walked up behind him._

_He turned to her, but didn't smile. He just looked back out towards the lake._

"_I never thought I'd say this," Lily said. "But I'm beginning to miss the old James Potter."_

_James didn't respond. Ever since his parents' deaths, he had been in a huge depression. He only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. It was the beginning of November, and he hadn't even pulled a prank yet that year._

_Lily joined him on the rock and looked over the lake._

"_It's beautiful." She said._

_James just blinked._

"_James. Please." She begged. "I know you're hurting. But…would your parents REALLY want you to do this to yourself? You hardly speak to your friends. You have YET to ask me out this year. You haven't even jinxed Snape. I'm worried!" _

_James turned to her in shock. Since when had Lily Evans been worried about him?_

"_Since when did you care?" he asked her looking at the lake._

"_Even though I told you two years ago that I would rather date the squid, there ARE things about you that I like."_

"_What?" he asked almost harshly._

"_Well," she said looking at his face. "I like the fact that you are very intelligent. You just put your brains to a different use. I also like the way how devoted you are to your friends."_

"_But not my family." He interrupted. "if I had been devoted, they'd still be here."_

"_Or maybe you WOULDN'T be here." She told him. "James, your parents gave their lives to save you. You obeyed your mother when she told you to leave. If that's not devotion to your family…James, what are you thinking about?"_

"_Two things." James said. "How long it would take for me to drown if I jumped in."_

"_Never." She said. "Because I'd jump in after you and pull you out and then drag you to Madam Pomfrey and have her strap you to a bed."_

"_That brings me to my second thought." James said still looking at the lake. "Why do you suddenly care?"_

"_Because," she said inching closer to him. "I've had a crush on you for ages. I was just waiting for your head to deflate. And it did."_

_James turned to her just to feel her lips touch his. After a few minutes, she pulled away._

"_I'm sorry." She said getting up._

"_Ev…Lily!" James called as she was halfway to the forest. She turned._

"_Thanks." James told her "For caring."_

"_I'm not the only one who cares." She told him. "There are the teachers and your friends as well. If you ever need to talk…we share the Head's dorm."_

End Flashback

SPLASH

James was soaked from head to toe as a wave of water hit him.

"What the heck…." He asked getting off the rock.

He looked out and saw a figure dive under the water. It looked like one of the merfolk.

"Crazy creatures." He said as he went up to the castle.

The merboy surfaced after James left.

POP

"I'd thought he'd never leave." Harry said "The leader of the merpeople wasn't too far away. He was much easier to convince than the centaurs."

"Have you ever thought of working for the ministry?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Harry said conjuring a towel and drying off. "But I'm not so sure now."

0000

That night,

"Okay." Neville said opening the window. "Ready?"

"What's going on?" Seamus asked as he entered from the bathroom.

"I thought you and Dean were taking your showers." Ron asked.

"Did that earlier." Dean told him. "Why is the window open?"

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked Ron and Neville.

"Fresh air." Ron and Neville answered.

"We don't have much time." (Telepathy)

"I have an idea." Harry said out loud.

"When they mention this, deny it. Say that they had been dreaming."

POP

Seamus and Dean starred with open mouths as they witnessed the fairy that had once been their roommate fly out the open window.

"Wh…wh…DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Dean asked.

"See what?" Ron asked.

"Harry…he…fairy….window…flew…" Seamus stuttered.

"The window flew?" Neville asked him.

"Harry!" Seamus corrected.

"Well, he IS the Gryffindor seeker." Ron told him.

"No broom." Dean stated.

"How can someone fly without a broom?" Neville asked. "Are you two feeling okay?"

"You saw him." Seamus told the other two.

"Saw who?" Ron asked.

"Harry!" the two non-Golden Group said.

"What about him?" Neville asked.

"He turned into a fairy."

"No he didn't."

"Maybe we were dreaming." Dean said to Seamus.

"The same thing?" Seamus argued

Dean closed the window and locked it before going to bed.

0000

After Harry had his meeting with Titania and Oberon, he was feeling quite pleased with himself. The fairies were very interesting creatures who would be interesting to know more about. Oberon understood Dumbledore's position and the royals agreed to aid Harry. They had just never offered to help because the fairy language had been lost to humans.

Harry found a dilemma when he flew up to his dorm room. Someone had locked the window.

Harry said down on the windowsill and thought about how to get into the castle. The last Astronomy class had left, so that entrance was locked. So, he flew around the castle until he found an open window with the lights still on.

Harry flew to the window and into the room landing on the top of the wardrobe to rest his tired golden wings. He almost had a heart attack when he found out whose room he was in. And the occupants had company.

"You had a rough day hadn't you?" Lily Potter said to her husband.

"Yeah. Splashed by a merboy; Spica had a false alarm that got Sirius worked up; what next? Remus admitting he's going to be a dad?"

"Well." Remus said with a guilty tone "Now that you mention it…"

Melissa put her hand on her stomach and smiled sweetly.

"Remus?" James asked. "Not you too. Am I the only Marauder who DIDN'T elope."

"You were young." Melissa said holding Remus' hand.

"And what are we?" Sirius asked her.

"Behind." Remus told his friend. "We were just catching up to Prongs."

"You won't be fully caught up until your kid is married." James said.

"Harry's married?" Sirius asked.

"No." Lily said. "At least, he BETTER not be."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" James asked.

"It's me." Ginny's voice came.

Lily opened the door to reveal Ginny Weasley.

"How may we help you at one in the morning?" James asked.

"I had a nightmare." She said. "I normally go to Hermione about these, but…I don't think she'd be of any help."

"What was the nightmare?" Spica said.

Harry flew over to the dresser and hid behind a perfume bottle to listen closer.

"We were in the Department of Mysteries." Ginny explained. "Me and Harry. Harry was battling Voldemort. Suddenly a basilisk came from behind the veil. Voldemort used some spell to move me directly in the path of the snake. Harry pushed me out of the way just in time for him to get bitten by it. He then used what strength he had left to finish off Voldemort. After the fight, I ran to him. He whispered something before he…"

She started crying at this point.

"Shh." Lily comforted. "it was only a dream."

"That's the thing though." Ginny cried. "What he whispered to me…I NEVER want that to be a dream! Everything else BETTER be."

"What did he whisper?" Sirius asked.

"That he…" she mumbled something.

Harry couldn't be so sure, but he could have sworn Ginny said, "loved me."

"Sorry to bother you." Ginny said. "I just needed to get it off my chest."

"That's what talking about nightmares does for people." Spica said.

Harry flew after Ginny before she closed the door.

"Did you see a fairy fly after Ginny?" Remus asked.

TBC


	23. Vega

**Chapter 23: Vega **

"Where have you been?" Dean asked Harry the next morning.

"I was studying." Harry told him.

"You're not…a fairy are you?" Seamus asked looking at Harry's back looking for wings.

"No. What gave you that crazy idea?"

"How did it go?" Ron asked Harry once the other two left the room.

"The meeting went well. Oberon and Titania are nice once you get to know them. When I found the window locked…"

"Sorry about that." Neville said. "Dean locked it and we were asleep by the time you came back."

"I flew around to find another way in. I used the window that lead to my parents' room."

He kept his mouth shut about Ginny.

"Remus is married though." He added.

"No way." Ron said.

"And Melissa's pregnant."

"NO WAY!"

"Shh." Harry said. "I'm not supposed to know."

"Professor Lupin deserves it. Especially after the help he gave to bring my parents back." Neville stated

Now that Remus had been cured, he was able to help Melissa with a cure for the Longbottoms.

"Did I not tell you?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Back on the train. I told you that they'd be okay."

"Harry?" Ron asked seriously. "Have you had any visions about the final battle?"

"Not yet." Harry said. "I've been waiting for them. So far, I know that Sirius' daughter will be born early and here at Hogwarts."

"Wicked." Ron said. "Did you catch the date?"

"Two weeks from now." Harry whispered.

"How did it go?" Hermione and Ginny asked as they joined them entering the room.

"It went well." Harry said. "Would have been better if my roommates didn't lock me out."

"It was Dean and Seamus." Ron and Neville defended.

"How did you get back in?" Ginny asked.

"My parents' window was open." Harry said.

I heard your nightmare.

"How much?" Ginny asked.

"Enough." Harry said.

I have no reason to go back to the Department of Mysteries.

Ginny smiled knowing that he knew that it had only been a dream.

0000

Two weeks later,

"Okay class." James said as he stood in front of his sixth year Gryffindors. "How are your patronuses coming?"

The last class, James had assigned Patronuses and told them to practice without having them show him. Little did he know, a good many already had corporeal patronuses. Harry had motioned the D.A. to not tell him.

"They could be better." Hermione told him modestly.

"Let's see." James said. "Stand in a line."

Everyone obeyed with Hermione in the lead.

"Expecto Patronum!" she chanted.

A silver otter was emitted from her wand.

"Next." James said in amazement.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ron chanted

A phoenix appeared from his wand.

"I'm good." James said when all that was left was Harry. Every member of the D.A. had produced corporeal patronuses. Those that hadn't, managed silver smoke.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said as he thought of when his father had recognized him.

A silver stag appeared from his wand.

Harry then turned to the class.

"Would the members of the D.A. please raise your hand for Professor Jarter."

The members raised their hands. They made up the majority of the class.

"You just love to squash my hopes, don't you Mr. Potter?" James asked his son.

Harry just smiled innocently.

"JAMES!" Lily cried as she entered.

"I did nothing!" James said before explaining. "James is my full name. I'm only called that when I'm in MAJOR trouble."

"It's not that." Lily said with her blond hair in her face. "It's Bushtail. The baby. It's too early. This is NOT a false alarm."

"You want me to keep Daddy calm?" James asked.

"That would be lovely." Lily told him. "Kids, try to stay out of the hospital wing for the next few hours. Class dismissed."

The two older Potters ran out of the room to the hospital wing.

"Hey Harry?" Seamus asked. "Are you going to start the D.A. up again?"

"I wasn't planning on it now that we have a competent DADA professor." Harry said. "But, I suppose we could. Like a study secession."

"That would be great." Dean said. "I got an E on my OWLS thanks to you. Don't tell me. You got an O."

"That obvious?" Harry asked.

0000

A few minutes later, a fairy and an owl flew into the hospital wing to see Spica laying in one of the beds panting. The fairy flew over to the door and cracked it open letting a cat and a coyote in. The two animals hid underneath a nearby bed.

"Who opened this door?" Pomfrey asked. "Lupin! Close it."

"Yes Ma'am." Remus said closing the door as the fairy flew to the nightstand and hid behind a vial. The owl flew to a rafter.

"One more time Spica." Melissa said.

"I hope your taking notes." Spica told her dangerously. "Because before this time next year, you'll be doing it too."

Harry looked over at his friends and gave them a what-did-I-tell-you look.

Spica's face scrunched up as she started pushing again. She screamed in pain which Harry could tell hurt Sirius just as much.

Suddenly, her cries faded as another took over.

"It's a girl." Pomfrey announced.

Harry smiled as a small bundle was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Spica.

"Hello." Spica said gently. "I'm your Mummy."

Harry got a better glimpse of his godparents' child. She had Spica's face, but Sirius' hair and eyes.

"She's beautiful." Melissa said.

"Let me go get Harry." James said.

"How in the world did a fairy get in here?" Pomfrey asked.

That snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He was in trouble now if he was caught.

Harry quickly glimpsed to see everyone looking at him. He quickly ducked behind the vial and hid his head.

"The poor thing is frightened." Lily said.

_Yeah. Scared I'd be grounded for life if caught._ Harry thought.

Harry flew off the table and out through the door as Dumbledore entered.

Dumbledore turned and watched the retreating fairy.

"Intriguing creatures." Dumbledore said. "Some believe them to be brainless, but they are actually quite clever. Ah. Here is the newest member of the Black family."

"That's right." Sirius said proudly as he caressed his daughter's face.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked as he came running into the room in human form.

"Just fine." Spica said looking at Sirius

She mouthed something to him and he nodded.

"Come meet Vega Elizabeth Black." Sirius said to Harry.

"Elizabeth?" Harry and James asked.

"After Elizabeth Potter." Sirius said. "Spica and I agreed on it."

"Thank you." James said before turning to Harry. "Elizabeth was your grandmother who talked Dad into taking Sirius in."

TBC


	24. The Final Battle

**Chapter 24: The Final Battle**

Two months had passed since the birth of Vega Elizabeth Black. Since then, Harry had started the D.A. up again because too many people were asking him. With the D.A., he had taught everyone some useful spells as well as using the same technique he and the rest of the Golden Group used to become animagi. In short, this was to be the record year of the most unregistered animagi at Hogwarts. At least 15.

Harry had a few visions concerning the final battle which helped him get a better idea of who to include. Unfortunately, he saw the majority of the D.A. helping him fight. He also saw that the battle would take place next to the Black Lake here at Hogwarts.

It was now two weeks before the end of school. Harry and the rest of the Golden Group were at dinner when a pale green light appeared and landed on Harry's chicken.

"What do you want, Puck?" Harry asked.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean heard little bells. Harry, however, heard something a bit more frightening.

"Humans in black masks have appeared in the forest. One, without the mask, has a face like a serpent."

"He's here." Harry translated.

"Bloody hell." Ron swore.

Harry pulled out his D.A. galleon and gave the signal. He looked and saw the D.A. pull out their galleons and go pale. They looked over at Harry who nodded.

"Professors?" Cho, who was Head Girl, asked. "Can I see all of you in Dumbledore's office?"

"Of course Miss. Chang." Dumbledore said as she nodded to the Head Boy.

After the Head Girl and professors left, the Head Boy stood up.

"Prefects." He said. "Please lead your houses to their dormitories. This is a drill in case of an attack."

Only the D.A. knew that this WASN'T a drill.

"These are stupid." Malfoy said.

"Remember." The Head Boy added. "If the students are not where they belong, they, AND their prefects, get detention with Professor Jarter."

The entire Great Hall was emptied.

For a few minutes as the D.A. members snuck back in.

"You are CERTAIN this is not a drill?" Cho asked after she locked the professor up using the spell Harry taught her.

"Yes." Harry said. "This is it. Everyone know the plan?"

"Yes." The members said.

"Let's kick some Death Eater arse." Ginny said.

0000

"Why…won't…this…door…budge?" James asked as he tried to break it down. "NOTHING is working."

Cho had allowed all the professors in before her and locked the door behind them. After using the spell she learned in the D.A, she left to join the rest of the club.

"Have you tried passwords?" Lily asked.

"Butterscotch."

"Acid pops."

"We are talking about Miss. Chang here." Flitwick said. "She wouldn't use candies."

"Cedric?"

"Diggory?"

"Cho Diggory?"

Nothing.

"Mischief managed?" James tried knowing it wouldn't work.

CLICK

"HEY!" James exclaimed. "That's a Marauder's password."

"Harry must have told her that password." Lily said as the teachers went to go find the Head Girl.

They didn't find her. In fact, when the Heads went to go check, they found every member of the D.A. was missing.

"Dobby!" Dumbledore called.

"How may Dobby help Professor Dumbledore?" The elf said.

"Where are the members of Dumbledore's Army?" Dumbledore asked.

Poor Dobby was put in a tight spot. Harry had asked him not to tell, but Dumbledore was his master.

"Mmmph." Dobby hesitated. "Harry Potter and the others went to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! This drill is not a drill!"

The teachers looked at each other in horror.

"Where is the battle?" McGonagall asked.

"By the lake." Dobby squeaked. "BAD DOBBY!"

"Your getting a raise." James told the house-elf.

"Hopefully we're not too late." Flitwick said.

"I'll go call the Order." Lily told them.

0000

A few minutes later, the teachers found themselves at the scene of a battle. Death Eaters were battling centaurs, merfolk, fairies, and students. And the Death Eaters were LOSING.

"I don't believe this." Bellatrix said to Malfoy after Neville disarmed her. "We're loosing to a bunch of kids and beasts."

Part of what was causing their defeat was the fact that they were underestimating Dumbledore's Army.

"The Dark Lord will come help soon." Malfoy said as he turned to Harry who was battling McNair.

"STUPIFY!" both Malfoy and McNair shouted pointing at Harry.

Harry heard and quickly turned. He saw both spells coming at him from equal distance. Not really thinking of consequences, he transformed into the Black Phoenix and flew up. McNair's spell hit Malfoy and Malfoy's spell hit McNair.

"Did you see that?" James whispered to McGonagall. "Did you see Harry transform into a phoenix?"

"I did." McGonagall stated.

"He is SO grounded when this is over." Lily said as Hermione pulled the same stunt, but with an owl instead.

"How many of the students are animagi?" Sirius asked. Lily had contacted the Order via patronus. The only members not present were Melissa and Spica. They were in the Hospital Wing waiting for the battle to end.

"We can asked questions later." Flitwick said.

The adults joined in the fray.

"Okay." Harry said to Hermione as they landed and transformed back. "Who let the teachers out?"

"Harry." Hermione said. "The password was "Mischief Managed." Did you REALLY think your father wouldn't at least TRY it?"

"True." Harry said as he stunned a Death Eater who was going after Ginny.

"Crucio." a familiar dark voice said.

The red spell went directly towards Sirius.

"SIRIUS! LOOK OUT!" James, Harry, and Remus screamed.

The spell didn't hit Sirius. A man had jumped in front of the dog animagus and took the spell.

"You!" Voldemort said stepping out from hiding.

"Did you REALLY think Rosier could kill me?" the man told him. "He just left me for dead."

"It was YOU wasn't it?" Bella accused. "YOU were the one who destroyed the Master's horcruxes."

This got the adults' attention. The horcruxes were destroyed?

"No." the man said taking off his cloak. "I just provided the one horcrux that was needed to perform the spell."

Sirius got the shock of his life when he discovered who had taken the curse for him.

It was Regulus. His younger brother.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

"Expectilliarmus!" Harry yelled jumping in front of Regulus and pointing his wand at the Dark Lord.

Priori Incantatum happened for a few moments before Harry broke the connection.

"This is between you and me, Voldemort." Harry announced. "No one else is to fight."

"And how do you expect to defeat me?" Voldemort taunted the boy.

"Like this." Harry said.

To the adults' surprise and horror, he threw his wand to the side.

"Your joking. Right?" James asked. "PLEASE tell me your going to dive for it."

"No." Harry said.

Lily gave James a look that CLEARLY stated He's-your-son-James-Potter.

"Foolish choice, Mr. Potter." Voldemort said. "Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix yelled pointing her wand at Harry.

"No!" Another death eater cried and threw himself between Harry and Bellatrix. The Death Eater fell down dead.

Harry quickly touched the ground and murmured a charm that created a shield so that no one could get hurt. When he ducked, the spell missed and dissolved in the shield.

"Wandless." Voldemort realized.

Harry smirked at him.

Harry pointed at Voldemort and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, a gold light shot from his hand and hit Voldemort who cried in agony.

Within a few minutes of the battle, both wizards were getting weak. Voldemort was weaker than Harry.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Harry repeated. "Amore Cantarus!"

The gold light hit Voldemort as Harry murmured something under his breath.

"Mum. Dad. Sirius. Remus. Spica. Vega. Melissa. Ron. Hermione. Ginny."

At Ginny's name, the light got brighter and blinded everyone while Harry kept murmuring the names of the people he cared about more than life itself. When the light died down, everyone saw both wizards unconscious. Voldemort lied dead, and Harry was unconscious.

With Voldemort dead, the aurors of the Order of the Phoenix apprehended the Death Eaters. The Marauders walked over to the Death Eater who had sacrificed his life to save Harry's. James knelt down and removed the mask to reveal the face of….

Peter Pettigrew.

"He owed Harry a life debt." Remus explained feeling his emotions go haywire. He wasn't upset over the death of the death eater who had betrayed them, but he was upset over the death of the fellow Gryffindor he used to play pranks with.

"Don't go anywhere." Sirius said to his brother who was starting to quietly retreat. "We need to talk."

"Your right." Regulus said in defeat. "We do."

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she held him.

The D.A., as well as Lily, had gone straight to their unconscious leader. James, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall ran to join them.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered as he half opened his eyes.

"I'm here." She said.

She leaned her head closer to his head as he whispered something to her. Suddenly, his body went limp.

"Harry?" She asked. "Harry? HARRY?!"

TBC


	25. Waiting and Results

**Chapter 25: Waiting and Results**

The entire school was amazed when told of what had happened just feet away from the school. Everyone tried to visit the unconscious Harry, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow it. Only certain people were allowed. These included teachers, D.A and Order of the Phoenix Members.

Some people visited more than others. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, the Blacks, the Lupins, and Dumbledore were some of these people. James and Lily had practically moved into the Hospital Wing. It was a good excuse to not see the press. Their revival had been revealed.

Lily noticed something about Harry after three days of him lying in bed unconscious.

"James." She said brushing Harry's bangs from his face. "Take a look at his scar."

"It seems fainter." James noticed. "And it's not as deep."

"Hey guys." Sirius said entering with Regulus, Spica, and Vega. "Anything?"

"Just that his scar's fading." James stated.

Sirius and Regulus had been talking since Regulus took the curse for Sirius. The ex-death eater explained everything to Sirius. When Spica heard how Regulus refused to kill her husband, she was impressed. Sirius took some extra time, but eventually welcomed Regulus back under the pretense of blood is thicker than water. He also gave Regulus Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was happy until he found out that Regulus switched sides many years ago.

The Golden Group (excluding Harry) informed everyone of what had been going on since last July about Harry's powers, and what they had been doing. McGonagall was shocked to hear how it had been Harry who levitated the staff table during the Start-Of-Term Feast. Flitwick was proud that the boy had perfected the levitating charm enough to lift a table full of people and food, and Sirius and James were proud that Harry had taken up pranking.

0000

A week had passed and Harry showed no signs of life except a faint pulse and slow breaths. Ginny had moved in with the Potters in the Hospital Wing.

"Ginny?" Lily asked. "What did Harry whisper to you before he went limp?"

Ginny's eyes filled up with tears as she thought about it.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Well, if you do, we're here." Lily told her.

"Thanks." Ginny said looking at her unconscious crush. The scar was fully gone now.

0000

Two weeks had passed since the Final Battle and Voldemort Cleanup was well underway. Harry was still unconscious and James was starting to pace.

Each time he passed his son's bed, he gave a small laugh. Madam Pomfrey had decided to do something the healers of Hogwarts have been threatening to do since the founding of Hogwarts.

_THIS BED IS PROPERTY OF THE POTTER FAMILY_

"Why won't he wake up?" James asked sitting in the wooden chair for about thirty seconds before getting back up.

"He's weak." Lily explained. "that battle took so much energy."

"Madam Pomfrey's talking about transferring him to Mungos." James told her.

"No." Lily said grasping her son's cool hand. "He's safer here."

"I know." James said. "She won't move him without our permission."

"Good." Lily said. "Because I'm not giving it. Mungo healers have a tendency to give up faster. I was one of the few that didn't when I worked there."

"I know." James told her. "I know."

0000

That night,

James was sitting in his wooden chair with his head on Harry's bed and his hand intertwined with Harry's. Lily was sleeping in the bed next to Harry's and Ginny was on the bed opposite of the unconscious teen. The older wizard was trying to sleep, but couldn't. He couldn't get through to Harry. Not even through the mirror in the Divinations room. If he could figure out the fate of his son, then he could rest.

Suddenly, he felt a hand squeeze his. James sat up and looked at Harry's face. Harry was still pale and unconscious. He let go of Harry's hand to find that the hand was still gripping his. He also noticed that the hand was warm.

"Harry?" James whispered.

Harry opened his eyes.

"Dad?" Harry whispered almost too quiet to hear, but James heard it.

0000

James, Lily, and Ginny were waiting outside the Hospital Wing when everyone else appeared to visit.

"Why aren't you in there with Harry?" Ron asked.

"Poppy kicked us out." James said with a pout.

Suddenly, the door to the Hospital Wing opened to reveal the school nurse.

"One visitor at a time." Pomfrey told them.

"That's not fair." Sirius complained. "What about the baby?"

"Your lucky I'm allowing visitors at all." The nurse told him as the Potters nodded at each other.

Lily nudged Ginny towards the door with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

Lily and James nodded.

Ginny walked in as the nurse closed the door. The only Weasley daughter quietly walked over to the Potter bed and found Harry propped up in bed asleep, but taking deeper breaths than he had been.

"Harry?" She quietly asked.

Harry's eyes opened and he looked over in her direction. He smiled when he saw her.

"Ginny?" he asked as he held out a hand.

She grabbed it and pulled up a chair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm going to get sick of that question by the end of the day." Harry laughed weakly, "But, I'm fine. Just tired." 

"We had to tell them Harry." Ginny told him. "We had to tell everyone everything." 

"I figured we'd have to when I saw the teachers after I transformed into the phoenix." Harry said.

"Yeah. Half the D.A. had registered with the ministry now." Ginny informed him.

"I'm not surprised." Harry said to her.

"Harry?" Ginny asked "Were you serious when you told me that?"

Flashback

"_Ginny?" Harry asked weakly as Ginny held his head._

"_I'm here." Ginny said to him._

"_I…I love you." He said before going limp._

End Flashback.

"I was serious." Harry told her.

"Good." Ginny said. "Because I feel the same way."

Ginny leaned down and the two shared their first kiss.

"Time's…" Pomfrey said as she opened the door to let James in. She stopped when she saw the pair kissing.

"Eh HEM" she said clearing her throat.

The two pulled out with looks of horror on their faces. For a second, the nurse sounded like Umbridge.

"Don't DO that!" Harry told Madam Pomfrey. "Do you WANT to give me a heart attack?"

"Miss. Weasley's time is up." Pomfrey informed the two.

They pouted.

"My invisibility cloak's is under my pillow in the dorm, unless Dad moved it." He whispered.

Ginny left as James entered.

"You gave us quite a scare." James told his son.

"Sorry." Harry said. "That last spell took up a LOT of energy."

"I bet. Considering it took out Voldemort."

"Good. That was the plan."

"Did the plan also include making half the Gryffindors and a few others illegal animagi?"

"Not HALF of them." Harry said. "Just me, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. The others wanted to when they found out about us."

"And when were you planning to tell us?"

"Well," Harry said. "When were YOU planning to tell Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Touché." James said. "But, why didn't you come to us when all this was happening?"

"It's not that I didn't trust you. Far from that." Harry explained sensing where his father was heading. "I trust you with my life. I just felt that the fewer people who knew, the safer it was for you. I only told the people whom I felt that wouldn't go to Dumbledore if something went wrong. The rest of the Golden Group…they knew how I felt about telling Dumbledore stuff. He'd tell Snape, and Snape would probably tell Voldemort so that he could stay in the inner circle so he could keep spying. And if Voldemort knew you were alive…I don't want to THINK of what could have happened."

"It's okay." James said hugging his son. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How's Vega?" Harry asked.

"Fine." James said. "She's gotten big. She's going to be coming in with Spica."

"Next." Pomfrey said opening the door.

"You CAN send in more than one person in you know!" Harry called.

"I'm the nurse." Pomfrey told him. "What I say, goes."

"This is going to take all day." Harry said.

TBC


	26. The Second Party

**Chapter 26: The Second Party**

Harry spent the next week in the Hospital Wing under the careful watch of Madam Pomfrey. Finally, he was let out to go home to Potter Manor, still weak from the battle. While being supported by Sirius and James, Harry walked onto the back porch. James had told him that they were going to play Quidditch and Harry should come watch. When they got to the porch…

"SURPRISE!"

Harry was shocked to see practically the ENTIRE wizard world in his backyard. Aurors, teachers, the D.A., parents of D.A. members, some people from the Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix members, centaurs, and fairies.

"What's this for?" Harry asked. "My birthday isn't for another month."

"You might say this is a "Thank you" party." Ron explained. "After all, you defeated You-Know…Voldemort."

"We're getting there." Harry stated about Ron's ability to say Voldemort's name. "You guys didn't have to."

"But we did." A man from the Ministry stated. "Hello Harry. I'm Rufus Scrimgeour. The new Minister of Magic."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said taking his hand from Sirius' shoulder and shaking Scrimgeour's while still steadying himself on his father.

"Here." James said. "Let's get you to a chair."

"Thanks." Harry said.

After Harry took a seat, he looked around at his visitors. He noticed that Molly had her hand on Percy's shoulder while his hand was in Penelope Clearwater's hand. Apparently, the middle Weasley had made up with his family. Fred and George saw Harry looking at Percy and they motioned to Percy and Penelope and made actions that CLEARLY told Harry that Percy and Penelope were going out, if not engaged or already married. It was all Harry could do not to laugh.

"'Arry." A voice came from the opposite of where he was looking. He saw a few strands of silver hair as he felt a kiss on both cheeks.

"Fleur." He stated when he recognized the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I 'ave a job 'ere." She told him. "Bill 'as been teaching me Eenglish"

"Well, your English IS improving." Harry said catching Ginny's eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. Apparently, Bill and Fleur had been doing a bit more than working on her speaking skills.

"We are engaged to be married." Fleur announced. "Bill and I."

"Congratulations." Harry said as Ginny gave a look that said don't-remind-me.

After everyone had their say to Harry, they got to talking to each other. That left Harry and Ginny alone.

"Should we tell them?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny told him. "I heard a rumor about something that will happen today…"

"Is this the Order of Merlin I'm going to get?" Harry asked.

"Don't let anyone hear you." She told him. "We…left out that little detail when we told your parents about your powers."

"Please. Every Potter has those powers. When they get them is a different story."

"Anyways," she continued. "When you get it, I can just run into your arms and kiss you full on the lips."

"In front of your brothers?!"

"Yes. Unless you'd rather do it now and get it over with."

Harry looked at the Weasley family. He then realized something: every Weasley had a special someone. Bill had Fleur, Charlie (somehow) had Tonks, Percy had Penelope, Fred had Angelina, George had Verity (a witch he had met at work), and Ron had Hermione.

"No one's looking." Harry said.

They kissed.

Arthur, who had been talking to James, looked up and saw Ginny kissing Harry.

"James." Arthur whispered. "Look."

James looked and saw what Arthur was seeing.

"Rats." James said. "I owe Padfoot ten galleons. I told him that Harry would be the age I was when he got a girlfriend."

"If he had waited just a few more weeks…"

"No." James said. "He would have to wait a few more months. Lily and I didn't start dating until that Halloween. I didn't tell the guys until February."

"James?" Lily asked "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

She had seen Harry and Ginny

"If you mean the make-out session on the porch, then yes."

"My baby's grown up." Lily cried.

"Lily? Didn't we go through this lecture when Harry said his first word? AND when Harry started crawling and walking? AND during his first birthday party?"

"Yes." Lily admitted. "And we're going through this again when he gets married, and when he has kids of his own…"

"Here we go again." Arthur and James sighed. Lily had gone through this list during Harry's first birthday party.

The make-out session on the porch had now captured the attention of every guest in the Potter's backyard. When Harry and Ginny pulled out after realizing that they were going longer than planned, they looked out and blushed.

"If anyone has a problem with this, then they can step up. I'm sure Hermione would be more than happy to hex you." Ginny told them. "Or you can wait a few more weeks, and Harry can do it."

Everyone went about their own business.

"You KNEW about this?" Ron asked his girlfriend pointing at Ginny and Harry.

"I knew that Ginny had a huge crush on Harry, but I didn't know that they had actually decided to go out." Hermione told him.

"Pinch me." George said. "Hermione Granger said that she didn't know something."

Hermione gave him a look.

0000

"Everyone!" Rufus Scrimgeour said getting everyone's attention. "I have discussed this with the Ministry, and we've all agreed on something."

"Here it comes." Harry whispered to Ginny.

"For his bravery in battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Scrimgeour continued. "I am pleased to award the Order of Merlin: First Class, to Harry James Potter."

Everyone clapped as Harry gave Ginny an I-told-you-so look.

"He had a vision about it." Luna whispered to Neville.

"Thank you." Harry said as he received a certificate from the Minister. "But I couldn't have done it without my parents, my godparents, the Lupins, the Order of the Phoenix, and of course the D.A."

"Exactly, what IS the D.A?" A witch from the ministry asked.

"Just a defense club my friends and I formed during our fifth year." Harry explained. "Our teacher…don't get me started."

"So, D.A. stands for Defense Association?" a wizard from the ministry asked.

"That was the original plan, but we changed it." Harry said.

"It's Dumbledore's Army. We changed it to give Fudge a good scare." Ginny added.

"I was overruled." Harry defended looking at the D.A. members.

"Those who are members of the D.A., please step forward." Scrimgeour said.

The D.A. stepped foreword after Harry nodded it was okay. This caught their parents by surprise.

"How do you think we did so well on our OWLs in Defense?" Justin asked his mother.

0000

After the Order of Merlin had been presented, the Golden Group had joined Harry and Ginny on the porch. Ron had given his consent to his best friend dating his sister. He was shocked to here that they had been at it for a week already.

"So," Hermione asked looking at the Minister talking to James, Lily, and Dumbledore. "What do you think they're talking about?"

They were apparently arguing over something. Dumbledore more calmly.

"Me." Harry said. "That seems to be the subject for the day."

Lily finally got in between the Headmaster and the Minister and pointed at Harry.

"What did I tell you?" Harry asked.

The four adults walked up to the porch and joined the kids.

"Harry." James said gently. "Dumbledore had gone through the test scores and compared the D.A. members to the rest of the students who took the OWLs. They had done much better."

"Of course." Ron said. "Harry's a better teacher than the Toad."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"You think so too." Ron argued.

"What are you getting at?" Harry asked.

"Well," James said. "Tell him, Albus."

"Your parents will teach for one or two more years." Dumbledore informed the student. "Because of how well the students tested, we would like to know if you would make the D.A. a school wide club."

"A…school wide?" Harry asked.

"That means Slytherins doesn't it?" Ron asked.

"Not all Slytherins are bad." Sirius told him as he joined them. "What's going on?"

"I'll keep the D.A. going." Harry said. "I guess, after I graduate, I can pass on the reigns to Ginny, and she could pass it on to someone else."

"Or, you can just keep teaching them." Dumbledore told him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I think you know." Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Well…I…" Harry stuttered. He hadn't taken his NEWTs and was already getting a job offer. "I'd have to think about it."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "You have plenty of time."

"What do you five think?" Harry asked his friends.

"Bloody hell mate." Ron said. "Haven't even taken you NEWTs and already getting a job offer."

"And what's worse, it's the job Snape wants." Neville added.

Harry looked out and saw Snape talking to Mad-Eye. Apparently the Potions master had no idea of the job offer.

"I wonder." Harry said looking at Snape as if he was deep in thought. "I think I'll take the job."

"It was nice knowing you, mate." Ron said.

"Relax." Harry said. "Snape won't try anything. Apparently, a Death Eater was about to kill him while the others were preoccupied with Regulus, and I had knocked the Death Eater over when I jumped in front of Regulus."

"That's…Harry! That's two life debts in one action!" Neville exclaimed. "You save Snape's AND Regulus' life."

"Everyone has life debts now, Neville." Hermione told him. "We were saving each other."

"True." Luna said.

"Harry." Dumbledore said as he came up to the students. "I must be leaving now, but I have something for you and Miss. Granger."

He handed the two students two envelopes.

Harry and Hermione opened their envelopes and Harry read his silently.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_After careful consideration, I feel that you are the best candidate for the Head Boy duty. Now that Voldemort is gone, you do not have as much going on. You will share a private suite with the Head Girl with your own private room and bathroom. Friends are allowed to visit the suite. I look forward to seeing you over the summer._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"I KNEW IT!" Hermione cheered causing Harry to jump in his seat. She had read his letter over his shoulder after she read hers over three time. "I'm Head Girl!"

"I knew it, mate." Ron said patting Harry on the back. "When we were told that your father wasn't a prefect, but was made Head Boy, I KNEW you'd end up with that title."

"I'm Head Boy?" Harry asked starring at the letter.

"Sounds like it to me." Neville told him.

"This badge is a bit of a give away." Ginny said handing him the badge that was enclosed.

Harry took the badge and looked at it. It looked like the one Percy had the year Padfoot broke out of Azkaban.

"Sirius is going to have a heart attack." Harry said. Suddenly, he smirked and looked out into the backyard. "HEY! PADFOOT! MOONY! PRONGS!"

The Marauders looked up to see what Harry wanted. Harry held up his badge for all to see.

"I knew it." Remus said to a shocked James and Sirius. "He is most DEFINITELY Prong's son."

"I didn't announce it to the world though." James said.

"You didn't say a word to the world." Remus corrected.

"He's been corrupted." Sirius stated with a look of horror. He grabbed little Vega from Spica and held her to his face. "You will NOT be. You will be a prankster like your Daddy. You will groan if you are chosen to be a prefect, let alone Head Girl."

Vega just babbled at him.

"You have no clue what I'm saying." Sirius told her.

"Give me my daughter." Spica said taking her kid back. "I will NOT let you corrupt her. You can corrupt Remus' kid."

"If my child plays ONE prank," Remus told him. "I'm holding you and Prongs responsible."

"I think you started something." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Good." Harry said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Keeps them occupied. By the way, Colin Lupin will be born the day we get back for Christmas Holiday."

TBC


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Harry recovered from the battle just in time for his birthday. During the school year, he and Hermione planned a good number of Hogsmeade trips so they could spend more time with Ron and Ginny.

Harry had also been correct about Remus' child.

The day the students got off the train for Christmas, nobody was there to greet them. James and Lily were going to floo. The Golden Group wanted to ride the train so they could talk to Luna and Neville. Ginny grabbed onto Harry as the students apparated to the outside of Potter Manor. When they walked in, they heard the sound of Melissa screaming in agony. Suddenly, her cries were replaced by the sound of a baby. Suddenly, Sirius swore and went running down the stairs to see the students.

"You were supposed to come home today." Sirius said pointing to the kids.

"Nice to know you remembered." Harry teased.

"Mel had been in labor for six hours." Sirius defended.

"It's a boy. Isn't it?" Harry asked as James and Lily entered.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"Mel had the baby?" Lily asked running upstairs to her friend.

"A Potter gift." Harry said winking at James. "That I received just before my sixth year."

"You've had those powers for that long?" James asked. "I didn't receive them until after I graduated."

"We learn at different ages." Harry said.

"Well," Sirius continued. "It is a boy. They named him…"

"Colin." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny finished.

"Okay Smart Alicks." Sirius said. "What does he look like?"

"He looks like Remus, but with Melissa's eyes." Harry told him.

"Have you figured out YOUR kid's name?"

"No." Harry said. "We haven't even argued about that."

"It's going to be Harry Jr." Ginny said.

"Excuse me? No it's not."

"Yes it will be."

"No it won't"

"Yes it will."

"No it won't"

"They've argued now." Ron said watching the two argue.

"Oh my gosh." Sirius stated to James. "They look like you and Lils when YOU argue."

"James!" Lily said coming halfway down the stairs. "You HAVE to see Colin. He's so cu…what are they arguing about?"

"Yes it will."

"No it won't"

"Whether or not their future kid will be named Harry Jr." James said. "Remember when we did that before I proposed?"

"Yeah. Wasn't that just pretend though?"

"Yes."

"What was the name we were arguing about?"

"Sirius." James laughed.

"You nearly named me "Sirius?"" Harry asked as he overheard the conversation.

"Yes." James said. "Sirius James Potter. We knew from a family secret otherwise, but we had to act."

"Thank you for stopping him." Harry said to his mother.

"Your welcome." Lily said. "C'mon up and meet Colin." 

0000

In Melissa's room,

The group walked in and saw Melissa holding a small bundle with Remus looking over her shoulder.

"He's so cute." Ginny cooed when she saw the baby.

"Look Vega." Spica said bouncing an eight-month old Vega in her arms. "There's Colin."

"Colin Jonathan Lupin." Remus told them.

"After your father?" James asked. Jonathan Lupin was Remus' late father.

Remus nodded.

"I have it!" Harry said and whispered something to Ginny.

"I can live with that if it's a boy." She said. "Taran Charles Potter."

The Lupins and Spica looked at the two in horror.

"They were doing the classic argument of baby names before the thought of actually conceiving." Lily said. "At least, no conception BETTER not have taken place."

"Mum. Don't worry. The most Ginny and I have done was…"

"Snog in a closet." Ron and Hermione finished.

"We were doing rounds when we caught them." Hermione explained.

"I TOLD you the Room of Requirement was a better choice." Harry whispered to his girlfriend.

"We could always name him…" she whispered something.

"I will NOT torture him with seven initials." Harry told her. "Taran Harry James Sirius Remus Charles Potter. That's even crazier than Harry Jr. Pick one middle name."

"Okay. I choose Harry."

Harry slapped his forehead.

"We'll discuss this in three years." Harry told her as he sat down in a wooden chair next to Melissa and starred at Colin.

_A twenty-one year old Harry was standing behind Ginny as she held a bundle in her arms._

"_Welcome to the world, Taran Charles Potter." She whispered._

Harry sat up in shock.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I'm right."

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Taran Charles Potter." Harry whispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Wait four years." Harry told him. "You'll see."

The End


End file.
